The Precious Time We Have
by Amandalucia
Summary: Hoshiyo was adopted by the Fujioka family at the age of five. They brought light to her world. Grown up now she and Haruhi attend to Ouran Academy, and meet the Host Club. Hoshiyo is happy to have her friends, but she can never reveal her secret. A secret that is destined to be her death. Will the Host club be able to stop it? Find out in The Precious Time We Have
1. Chapter 1

Time. Never did I thought much of the word. For someone like me time has no meaning. No purpose. I had no reason for existing. That's what they said. A creature like me, someone destined to die had no place in the world. My parents were killed for thinking otherwise. They were killed for protecting a _'Tengoku no Kodomo' . _

People like me, were believed to come from heaven. Back in the Feudal Era we were believed to be messengers of the gods, heavenly creatures to be protected and respected. It has changed over time, now we are feared. Those who know what we are fear us, or protect us because they pity us.

I shouldn't complain. I have survived because of that pity the Japan government has for us. They put me in an orphanage as soon as possible, and only few knew what I was exactly. I wasn't adopted right away. Not because they didn't want to it was just that they were all the same. No babies. Married for less then five years. Treated me like a porcelain doll.

I didn't want a life where they think I'll break beyond repair. I already had tried that with my parents, and saw how it ended. That changed when I met _them_.

Kotoko Fujioka, Ryoji Fujioka, and Haruhi Fujioka

I was shocked to say the least. I didn't expect them to have a kid. Much less bring them to an interview. But I still remember how it all went.

_"OH darling look at her she's adorable!" then man yelled blushing. That's odd._

_"Yes isn't she! I told you that you would love her as soon as you saw her." I looked at the woman who I recognized immediately Kotoko Fujioka. She had come to the orphanage often to discuss custody issues._

_"I have decided! She is my new baby girl!" the man kept yelling_

_Huh._

_"Kotoko lets sign the papers. From now on she is Hoshiyo Fujioka." Kotoko nodded and left to sign_

_What_

_"So what do you say Hoshiyo-chan?"_

_I look at him speechless. My blue eyes met his brown ones, but then moved to the girl that looked about a year younger than me._

_He followed my gaze, "Of course! We can't forget your little sister. Haruhi cutie~ come meet your Onee-chan."_

_The girl did as her father said, and came from her chair in the table to where we were near the second door._

_"Nice cto meet you onetan." she said in a cute little voice._

_I looked at her father, "Why are you adopting me? You have a daughter already."_

_He looked at me kindly, "Because I want you to be my daughter too. You need a family Hoshiyo. Now do you want us to be your family?"_

_Kotoko Fujioka came in with the papers. I looked at her, Ryoji, and Haruhi. No one had asked if I wanted to be part of their family. They just assumed I did._

My eyes. I remember that they got teary.

I nodded, and went to hug my new dad. Time had finally found his meaning in my world. I was happy


	2. We Fujioka's stay can't be separated

Today, I was sad.

Mama is dead. Like my other parents. I won't see her again.

In the funeral, papa, and Haruhi had cried.

I couldn't.

I wasn't able to.

I heard whispers saying that I was being heartless. It wasn't that. My other mom had told me not to cry.

_"You can never cry Hoshiyo. It will alert others that you are not a normal human."_

_"Why is Hoshiyo not human?" I asked innocently._

_"Because you my darling came to mama, and papa as a present from heaven."_

_"Hoshiyo come from heaven?" I said pointing at the sky._

_She smiled an eye closed smile and nodded._

_"Is it bad that Hoshiyo come from there?"_

_Her smile faded,"Yes Hoshiyo. It means bad people will come for you."_

She had been right. About everything. The bad people. And crying. My blue eyes glow when I cry. So i can't cry in front of people.

* * *

We arrived home after the funeral. The neighbors worried about us not having a warm meal to eat, but luckily mom had left recipes for me and Haruhi to do. We spent the time she was in the hospital doing chores so that when she came back she could be proud of us, but she never did come back.

As soon as the door to the apartment opened I ran to mine, and Haruhi's room. I went into a corner, sat brought my knees to my face, and I started to cry.

I looked to see dad, and Haruhi looking at me worried. I hid my face further to prevent them seeing my eyes.

"Onee-chan? Are you ok?" asked Haruhi as she came closer to where i was.

I sensed movement right after Haruhi, and i knew that dad had kneeled next to me.

"Hoshiyo?" He asked.

I met his worried gaze, and saw his eyes widen when he saw mine.

"Ho..Shi.. Yo?"

"Ma..."

"Ma?" Haruhi, and dad asked in unison.

"MAMA!" I cried, and they both hugged me tight comforting me.

**~Time Skip: Middle School~**

"Haruhi!" I yelled excited as a walked into her classroom.

"Onee-chan, you are going to get into trouble again for not being in your classroom."

"Forget that. Haruhi I got it!"

"You git it?"

I nodded excitedly," I got the Music Scholarship to go to Ouran! We are going to the same High School!"

Haruhi smiled at me, "That great onee-chan! But I still haven't applied, and there is a chance I won't get-"

"No! Haruhi don't talk like that! There is nothing that can keep us Fujioka's apart!" I said given her a closed eyed smile.

Haruhi returned it, "You're right. I'll keep thinking positive."

* * *

We were walking back home when I felt it.

I stopped walking, and Haruhi looked at me worried.

"I feel it."

"Onee-chan, are you sure?" She asked knowing what I meant.

I nodded, "Haruhi head back home tell dad that I might be late." I started running turning to where the pull was taking me.

"Onee-chan!" Haruhi yelled.

I stopped to look at her giving her the same peace sign mom used, "Don't worry Haruhi i will be back ok. Oh, and tell dad not to freak out ok." I yelled back, and continued running.

I soon found what i was looking for. Well _who_ I was looking for.

A man was standing in an abandoned street with a dead end. There were bloody walls, and two dead men on the floor bathed in their own blood. The man standing looked at me his brown eyes glowing with tears.

"I didn't mean to do it! I swear! They were trying to kill me. I can't die. I have a wife with a baby on the way." His hands started to glow, and he looked at them. "What is happening to me?" he whispered.

I walked towards him, "It's okay. Calm down. I'm not one of _them._ I'm one... Of _you_."

* * *

I opened the door to the apartment.

"HOSHIYO~!"

Oh no.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOUR PAPA! I THOUGHT SOMETHING AWFUL HAD HAPPENED!" Dad yelled.

I heard Haruhi sigh. "Dad I told you onee-chan had something to do , and was coming late."

"YES, BUT WHENEVER YOU SAY THAT IT MEANS SHE MIGHT NEVER COME HOME~" he kept yelling.

In situations like this there is nothing to say but. "Gomen Papa, Hoshiyo just wanted to help that's all." I said while putting my best pouty face.

"OH HOSHIYO~" Dad said yelling while blushing. He was also to distracted in his fantasy to notice how easy had a played him into changing the subject.

Haruhi looked at me with a sweat dropped face, "How do you manage that is beyond me."

I laughed, "You know I could teach you."

"No thanks" she answers fast. I laugh.

This is our family.

**_~Time Skip 1 Year later~ _**

Today was a celebration!

The Fujioka sisters were going to Ouran High School

"Congrats, on getting in Haruhi!" Me and dad yelled.

"Thanks." she replied.

"What did I tell you Haruhi the Fujioka's can't be separated by anything." I said cheerfully

"Yeah" said Haruhi sharing her sister cheerful attitude.

**Ranka POV**

After I heard Hoshiyo's saying since Elementary School I stopped smiling. I knew why she said that. Haruhi knows it too. Hoshiyo wants to make herself believe that she can stop fate from happening. If I'm honest though I think I want... no need to believe she could. That we could.

After all I promised Kotoko that no harm would ever come to her or Haruhi.

"THAT'S RIGHT WE ARE A FAMILY THAT WILL STAY TOGETHER NO MATTER THE STORM." I yelled in my usually cheerful voice.


	3. Girls Welcome to the Host Club

_Hurt._

_My wings hurt._

_I can't move. _

_"Hoshiyo"_

_Who?_

_"Hoshiyo... I...save... don't... Please... give up..."_

_I knew that voice._

_Who is it?_

_"Hoshiyo? Do you want to fly?"_

_YES! __I want to._

_"You can't."_

_Why?_

_"You're not ready"_

_Why? Who are you?_

_Smile._

_I have seen it before._

_"I am.."_

"Hoshiyo!"

I wake up with a start to see Haruhi looking at me curiously.

"Haruhi?"

"It's time for school. Were you having that dream again?"

I nodded, and got up.

I looked at Haruhi who was wearing clothes way too big for her, and her glasses since she lost her contacts. She kinda looked like a boy with her new short hair.

"Are those dad's clothes?" i asked amused.

She nodded,"He threw out my clothes, and replaced them with dresses only you would wear."

I looked at her with a fake offence face," How can you say such things? I only wear those when I do something he doesn't like so that he stops blabbering."

"So I'm guessing today is one of those?" She asked

"Nah. With the cute act I put when I came home last night will be enough. Today I'm dressing to be comfortable."

Last night had also had one of those incidents so I snuck out, and went to help. Of course that when I came back dad threw another tantrum about how his daughter does not love him enough to tell him stuff that I had clearly left in a note.

She nodded and I went to the bathroom. Then came out with sweat pants, and an overly large sweater with a tank top underneath.

I soon smelled the breakfast and went to join dad, and Haruhi.

"I just don't understand why my precious daughters dress like this when they look so cute in the clothes I buy." Dad started yelling.

Haruhi totally ignored him, and I kept eating so that i wouldn't be involved in his antics in the morning.

'Why does he always have to make a big deal out of our clothes when they're comfortable?'

"That's because dad doesn't want us to look anything but his personal dolls."

That caused both of them to look at me.

_Oops, I did it again. _

"Sorry Haruhi. I got it accidentally." I said looking down.

Haruhi smiled,"It's okay onee-chan. I know you can't control it sometimes."

We finished breakfast and headed out for school. It took us about 30 whole minutes to get to the school after all we did have to walk, and catch a bus. Good thing Japan's public transportation system was always on time.

Haruhi soon noticed the limousines. "Do they always come in those?"

I nodded. "Yep. That's the damn rich alright. You sure you don't want me to help you get to class?"

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah I'm sure. Beside I still need to go to registration to get my class schedule."

"Okay. Remember you need any help Haruhi my class is 2-A." I said a little worried about her being about in such a big school. I knew Haruhi's sense of direction was great, but Ouran was huge, and even she could get lost.

"Don't worry onee-chan I doubt I could get lost sure it's a big school,, but I can ask for a map."

"Alright. I'll be heading to class now. But I'll meet see you at lunch" I say as I start to leave.

"Got it" She said.

** Haruhi's Pov**

I waited until she was gone to go to registration. Honestly it still freaked me out that Hoshiyo can find me anywhere on the earth just because of who she was. She could even know if her emotions if they were strong enough to reach to her.

How is it possible the memory is still a bit foggy, but the result was this connection we shared.

I arrived at registration.

"Hello?" i asked at the woman behind the desk.

"Oh, hello there." She answered back with a smile.

"I'm the new student? Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Of Course Fujioka-san." She said,a and got out a paper from her binder, "Here this is your schedule. Have a nice day."

I grabbed the paper and left. _Well that was fast_.

I went to class. Later I had lunch with Hashiyo. Then we went home.

It had been a nice quiet day. I wonder If what my high school experience will be like. I pray to god it is.

** ~Time Skip A week Later~**

**Haruhi Pov**

_How can a school have 4 libraries, and none of them were a quiet place to study? _

I had told Hoshiyo that I was going to study while i waited for her to finish practicing the violin, but so far there was no where to go.

I then found a room. 'Music Room #3'. _Well this looked like a good place_. According to Hoshiyo there were two music rooms that were never used, maybe this was one of them.

I opened the door, and I saw rose petals.

_What in the world? _

**Hoshiyo PoV**

I finished practice early so I went to look for Haruhi. The libraries are out of the question because students are always there, so that leaves the music rooms. I was about to head out when I felt. _Offended._

I ignored the feeling, but then I felt. _Annoyed. _

That's when I remembered that Haruhi and I shared emotions.

Something must have happened. I concentrated hard on her only to find out... Haruhi has entered the idiot's trap.

I arrive at the Music Room #3, and open the door.

I soon saw the rose petals.

"Welcome!"

"Save it!" I say immediately as i walked in and saw the Host Club, and their clients. I soon spot Suoh Tamaki, and I walk towards where he is sitting.

Once I'm in front of him, "Suoh-san? I was wondering if you have seen Haruhi."

He looks at me confused, "You know Haruhi?" he asked, "Of Course! Commoners, know commoners! After all you all share many things like transportation, and supermarkets since no one has enough money for their own right. Right?" he said excitedly his eyes sparkling as if you had given him the best christmas toy ever.

_Rich Jerks_."I hate to break it to you Suoh-san but Haruhi, and I are siblings." i replied.

He looked at me shocked. Then I notice he wasn't the only one. The Hitachiin twins, Haninozuka-senpai, Morinozuka-senpai, and even Otorri-san, they were all shocked too. Ready to fall from where they were sitting except Kyoya who was standing

I looked at Kyoya,"I'm surprise you didn't figure it out Otorri-san. After all, We have the same surname, and we have the same fashion appeal." Me and Haruhi were always wearing baggie, or boys clothing just because it was comfortable. "Of course that if you are shallow enough to only notice looks then I'm not shocked." I saw the arrows pinch each and everyone of them except Haninozuka-senpai, and Morinozuka-senpai.

I wanted to laugh so hard right now. "It's true that mine and Haruhi's are not similar at all for except our hair which is brown. That, and I have long hair." right now it was so long that it touched my upper thighs, but when in a ponytail like i have now it didn't pass my hips. "Now answer where is Haruhi?"

"He went to change?." said Kyoya with a business smile on his face while pushing up his glasses.

"Why?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Because she owes us 8 million yen." He said with a fake smile that could win a contest.

I looked at him shocked, "What did she do to owe so much money?"

"She broke a vase, that costed 8 million yen." Replied one of the twins. Hikaru? I think.

I looked at them confused, "Haruhi isn't a klutz. how did she break it?"

Before anyone could answer Haruhi had come back. Of course I knew first, and looked at the door making every host look at what had caught my attention to see the door open and reveal Haruhi after a few minutes.

"Onee-chan? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I finished practice early, so I went to look for you."

Haruhi looked at the club behind me and sighed, "I'm guessing they told you."

I nodded. Then I looked at where Kyoya was standing,"Can I help Haruhi pay her debt?"

He looked shocked as did everyone else. Again. Except the senpai's who were barely paying attention to the situation.

"Onee-chan you don't have to help-" Haruhi started saying.

"Of course I do! I'm the elder sister, and i'm supposed to look after you. So that's what I'll do."

Haruhi blushed slightly at what I said, and I smiled.

* * *

We had been working for a few minutes, and I was starting to regret it.

This girls were total idiots. And that squealing! Ugh I could strangle them.

I was getting more cake for Honey-senpai (Told me to call him that).

"I'm sorry Kaoru. But you looked so cute when it happened that I just had to tell you forgive me? " asked Hikaru

"I forgive you", said Kaoru lovingly.

Those two act way to gay.

I grabbed a cake, and give it to Honey-senpai.

"Yay more cake!" He said excitedly, "Thanks Hoshi-chan."

I smiled kindly, and went to where Haruhi was.

"It was fun to create each dish with onee-chan. Especially when it turned out well. And it made us happy to see our dad enjoy it."

I smiled my rare sweet smile. When the memories started to flash.

The thoughts were interrupted by another.

'Why does that little good for nothing commoner gets all tamaki's attention?'

I looked at the person whose thought it belonged to. She was beautiful but her jealousy made her ugly.

I noticed kyoya staring at me like he was analysing something. I was about to scold him for staring but then... It happened again.

I sent a quick glance at Haruhi. She soon met it with understanding, and I dashed out of the Music Room Not letting anyone ask questions.

Haruhi Pov

As soon as i saw her eyes I knew, so give my 'don't worry' look.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki-senpai called.

"Yes, Tamaki-senpai."

"Why did Hoshiyo leave like that?" He asked.

Everyone looked at me worried.

"I don't know. I guess she just needed air. But all go see what troubling her." I looked at the girls,"I'm sorry girls but Hoshiyo doesn't act like that unless something is wrong with her. Please excuse me." I said and give them a closed eyed smile.

"Sure". They sighed while blushing.

I ran quickly out. Walking for a while. I kept that up until I saw my stuff in a fountain.

**Hoshiyo Pov**

This incident was inside a house. Which wasn't so rare.

I kicked open the door to find a 14 year old girl covered in blood, and crying for her mother to wake up. She stopped to look at me her hands glowing ready for attack.

"Wait! Don't do it! I'm not one the people responsible for this! Where are they by the way?" I had to act quickly. After all she was young. not like as young as I was, but still.

"Why should i believe you?" She asked still ready for attack.

"Because I'm like you." i said and looked at her with my blue glowing eyes.

Her arms fell down in defeat. "Why did they kill her?" she asked.

"Did they saw you?" I asked.

She shook her head. Good. Far less work then.

"Why did they kill my mother?" She asked again mad. Her hands glowing again.

"Because she protected you. Because anyone who protects Tengoku no Kodomo is to be killed." I answered.

"Why?" She asked calm again.

"I don't know. Fear. Jealousy. Who Knows?" I replied, "Do you have a phone?"

She pointed to the kitchen wall.

I walked there, and started dialing. They picked up.

"I am Hoshiyo Fujioka. Tell Sebastian I found another one. She's unharmed. Mother is dead. Other family missing."

I waited. "Bye."

The kid looked at me.

"I called a friend to come get us he is a doctor will get you cleaned up, and inform you of what happens next. "

"Why can't you do that?" She asked.

"Because I have school, and is not my job. My job is to save you. That's it." I reply.

It took seconds for Sebastian to arrive after the call. He give me a ride back to school (on a helicopter). Show off.

* * *

When I arrive at the club I find them all in a room looking at Haruhi in a girl uniform. Tamaki blushing like crazy.

Did I miss something?

"What's going on? Haruhi why are you dressed in that monstrosity?"

Both twins put their arms on my shoulder, "The Boss just discovered Haruhi is a girl."Said one."And Haruhi was explaining why she has short hair"Said the other."So you see that's what is happening." They said in sink.

I felt something snap, and I started laughing hard. I started to recover after a few minutes.

"You guys! You thought she was a boy! All of you! That's way to precious." I looked at everyone who was shocked even Haruhi. I had never laughed like this. Ever.

Kyoya was the first to recover, "Well I guess this makes it official."

The all nodded in agreement, "Girls Welcome to the Host Club." They said in unison.

"We could really take advantage of Hoshiyo's music talents once in a while for profit. Then Haruhi you will bring more customers. All to pay your debt of course." He said with smile. That lost almost genuine.

* * *

Everyone had already left except for Kyoya, and me.

I was cleaning up some stuff, and he was checking something in his laptop before leaving.

"Hoshiyo?" He called.

"Yes" I answered.

"Tell me, why did you leave the school?" He asked casually.

I froze. What? How did he-

"The school security cameras do come in handy from time to time." He answered without me asking.

He stood up from the chair he was in, and walked closer. "What are you and Haruhi hiding?" He asked

"Nothing that is your business." I retorted.

He laughed, and leaned his face to my ear, "You know I do live for mysteries. And I can't wait to find out what is that makes you so mysterious. The fact that you leave school almost on a regular basis, or that you hear, and sense things no one can."

I used my bang to hide my eyes who started to glow. And a certain blush on my cheeks caused by how close he was.

As soon as he moved from my face, I grabbed my bag and ran.

_Yes, I liked Kyoya Ootori. _

_Yes, I knew that he liked me too._

_Yes, he will be in danger if we start dating._

I snapped back. _I am a Tengoku no Kodomo. I can't fall in love. I am a ticking bomb that may or may not explode, and I am not taking chances._

_Sorry, Kyoya_

I left to find Haruhi at the gate and started walking home.

**Kyoya PoV**

I knew she like me. She knew that I like her. Has known since our first year. So why? Why fight so hard to deny it. God eve Tamaki noticed that we felt something for each other. So why Hoshiyo? Why?

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Every one please tell me what you think. I also need some help on how exactly is the host club buds going to find out the Fujika secret. Should They Be told or Should they find out on their own? Please tell mee! Also I'm trying to figure out how to explain the connection my OC has with others like her. Why does she feel a pull every time one uses his/hers powers for the first time? R&R R&R i need to know your thoughts.**


	4. Parties and Unwanted Reunions

**Hoshiyo Pov**

When we came home dad was already there asking how was school, and why was Haruhi wearing the schools boy uniforms.

Me and Haruhi sent him to a depressed corner when we ignored him completely.

I sighed,"Haruhi, go take a bath I'll take care of dinner today okay."

HAruhi nodded and started to prepare the bath.

I looked at dad,"Please stop sulking dad. We're really tired today. Well at least I am. It has been a long day."

He looked at me curiously,"Really? How so?" he asked.

My mind went to what happened with Kyoya, and heat went directly to my cheeks while my eyes glowed. I really hated it when they did that. It was a dead giveaway of too many emotions.

"CUTE! OH HOSHIYO~! YOU ARE THE CUTEST WHEN EMBARRASSED!" he started yelling. Then after a pause,"WHY ON EARTH IS MY BABY GIRL EMBARRASSED?! IS A BOY ISN'T IT?! I'LL KILL THE PUNK WHO THINKS HE IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR ONE OF MY BABIES!"

My sweat dropped at his outburst.

'Onee-chan likes someone?'

"NO! Haruhihowcanyouthinksuchathing!?" I said too quickly.

Dad and Haruhi looked at me with raised eyebrows, and my face grew warmer.

"I'm a Tengoku no Kodomo. I am not allowed to fall in love. Fate will never let it happen. Not to someone like me." i said sadly.

I looked to meet their sad eyes. I shook my head, and forced a smile,"I'll go and start dinner."

"Before that." I heard dad say and looked at him. His sad face was gone, but he was still serious.,"There was a packet for you Hoshiyo. In fact, it arrived about 40 minutes before you guys came home. It's in your room. Why don't you open it before dinner?"

I nodded and went to my room, and closed the door behind me. There was indeed a packet. A box to be precise. I toward it and opened it.

_A uniform?_, I think.

_Ouran's girl uniform,_ I correct._ Why_?

I look inside the box and found a note.

**_ To: Hoshiyo_**

**_ Wear the uniform tomorrow. I'd love to see you wearing it. _**

**_ I'll love it as much as I love your hair down._**

**_ Kyoya O._**

**_ Ps: Both of the cost of your uniforms will be added to your debt. Do tell Haruhi that._**

I wanted to laugh.

I wanted to cry.

In the end, the tears won, and I started sobbing silently.

"You money hungry idiot," I whispered, and kept crying hugging the uniform tight as I did so.

**Ranka PoV**

I leaned against the girls bedroom door as I heard Hoshiyo silently sobbing, and looked at Haruhi who was next to me. She was holding her towel, and some clothes as she did so.

"When is she going to learn that even if she's different, she still deserves to be happy?" I whispered, "Whenever she cries like this, or whenever she says things like 'I don't deserve love' I think I'm failing her as a parent."

Haruhi looks at me sympathetically," Both us know you try dad. Hoshiyo just needs to learn she deserves what life offers just like any person does maybe even more."

I smiled sadly at her," Yes, but I will always think your mother would have handled this better than how I'm doing it. Kotoko could always make Hoshiyo believe anything."

"Dad Hoshiyo loves you as much as she did mom. You do know that right?" asked Haruhi.

I looked at her with a smile. "Of course I do. I just wish you two would open to me more. Especially when you are going through a hard time."

**Haruhi PoV**

I looked at dad impressed. It was weird to have moments like this. It was weird to have him act depressed, and serious when he usually acts like a first class idiot.

_Maybe he starting to act his age now._

"By the way.." He said trailing off, "Why were you wearing that boys uniform from school?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT MY LITTLE DOLLS SHOULD ONLY WEAR DRESSES THAT PAPA CHOOSES! AFTER ALL, YOU GIRLS TASTE IN FASHION SUKS. WHY WOULD CUTE GIRLS LIKE MY DAUGHTERS WEAR BOY CLOTHING." He yelled making a tantrum about us missing our feminine side.

I sighed. _I was thinking way too far ahead._

I went to the bathroom to start bathing. If I finished early maybe I can help onee-chan cook.

I came out.

"HA~RU~HI!" I heard dad say.

_Oh no._

"What is this I hear about you owing money?" He said his eyes gleaming yellow with anger.

My sweat dropped, and I looked at Hoshiyo behind him.

Her sweat at also dropped seeing dad's reaction.

"I'm guessing you told him?" I asked a really exhausted expression.

She nodded,"I also told him that his help was not needed."

At that, dad went to a corner depressed.

We ignored him.

"You go take a bath onee-chan. I'll finish cooking." I said heading to the kitchen. She nodded, then left. I looked to the table, and noticed it was already set.

Dad must have wanted to help.

"Oh Haruhi before I forget. The box was from Ootori-san. He sent two girl uniforms, and one more boy uniform for you. He said in the note that of course the cost will be added to the debt." said Hoshiyo as she headed towards the bathroom with her towel, and clothes.

I felt lightning all around me. Of course Kyoya-senpai wouldn't give anything for free.

I froze as I realized something. Hoshiyo started crying when she went into the room, and opened the box. The box was from Kyoya-senpai.

The puzzle in my head started to form. What does this mean?

Hoshiyo finishes bathing, and I finish cooking.

We soon start to eat, and Hoshiyo tells dad about the debt, and the Host Club. When we are done dad picks up the table, and me and Hoshiyo do the dishes in silence. Then we go to bed in silence to.

It was weird. But what could I say to her. Hey onee-chan do you have a crush on Kyoya-senpai?

I fall asleep fast looking at our uniforms that were hanged in the wall.

What has our live become now mom?

* * *

**Hoshiyo PoV**

In the morning after getting dressed dad wasn't there.

Thank god for early shifts.

If he saw the yellow monstrosity he would explode, and start saying how cute I looked. I didn't need that today. I had had little sleep with my dreams, and I already knew Suoh was going to have that reaction. Not to mention the twins, and Honey-senpai.

What about Kyoya? part of me asked.

I am so not going there today, and that is why I put my hair in two braids.

While Haruhi prepared our bento I prepared breakfast. We got out early, and made it to school early too.

We went to the library to use the extra time for Haruhi to study, and me to read the new composition I was given. I like to read the music before playing it so I knew what to expect. I was also trying to ignore the look, and whispers from some of the girls that went to the club often. _Just how popular was Haruhi?_

After a while, we left, and I walked Haruhi to her class. Just like in middle school. When I stepped right after her I spotted the twins who came to us really fast.

_My life sucks._

"Oh, Haruhi, Hoshiyo-senpai!" they both said, and soon put their arms on my shoulder.

"Hoshiyo-senpai you look so cute!" said Hikaru exited.

"Yeah you should to dress like this more often. It suits you." said Kaoru shearing his brothers excitement.

I moved away from them. Really not liking the looks the girls were given me.

"The only reason I'm wearing it is because its the uniform. I'm not doing it to look cute or adorable." I replied annoyed. I looked for Haruhi.

She was in her seat at the end of the classroom. I walked towards her, Hikaru and Kaoru on my heel.

"Haruhi, I can't be here for lunch so don't wait for me kay?" I smile sweetly at her ignoring the glares from the girls.

Haruhi as always returns my sweet smile, and nods.

I turn back around to see the twins in front slightly blushing.

I giggle."Bye guys," I say just as sweet as my smile to see their reaction.

They both become redder, and separate to let me threw. I start walking ignoring all sorts of glares. Once at the door. I turn to see Haruhi and the twins sitting, and talking.

_I'm glad your making friends HAruhi. Because in the end, you are going to need them, and dad to keep you straight when I'm gone._

* * *

I walk to my class slightly depressed. I open the door, and walk in.

"Oh Hoshiyo~! Look at how cute you look." I hear Tamaki yell as he comes to hug me. "I knew you would just look adorable in the uniform. Daddy is so proud to have such cute daughters!"

I sigh, and pinch his hand until he releases me from the hug.

"Suoh-san, last time I checked my dad wasn't blond, or my age." I say bored from having the same thing happen to me everytime I wear dad's dresses.

I look up to see Kyo- I mean Ootori-san smug smile, as he scanned me up and down with his black notebook in hand.

I meet his eyes indifferently,"Good morning Ootori-san."

"Hoshiyo, you can't call us that!" said Tamaki offended.

I turn to look at him,"Why ever not _Suoh-san_?"

"Because, everyone in the Host Club is family!" he said as he moved to Kyo-Ootori-san side,"So since you and Haruhi have joined the Host Club you are part of our big happy family!"

I looked at them shocked. _Is that how they saw Haruhi and me? Family? Someone besides Ranka, Haruhi, Sebastian, and the Tengoku no Kodomo? Someone else to lo-_

Before I could finish that thought I remembered-

_"They are demons. Abnormal. They and everyone with them does not deserve to live."_

I closed my eyes, and then opened them to meet theirs straight on. "You're an idiot..." I whisper, but it was loud enough for the two to hear I see an arrow pierced him in the heart. "Don't involve me in your circle... Tamaki." I said the last part loud enough for him to get up teary eyed.

"Hoshiyo~. My daughter! You finally said daddy's name!" He said with happy tears coming down his face. He came to hug me again but I moved away, and he hit the wall while I sitted down sighing.

I looked at Kyoya. He was... smiling! A real smile!

I ignored the glares again, and smiled back.

After all, I never did listen to others warnings.

**Time Skip Host Club Hours**

I don't know what to think here.

I went to pick Haruhi since I knew she would probably be late, but when we open the door. We entered another world.

"Welcome!"

I didn't have to look at Haruhi too know she, and I shared the same look.

_What the hell happened here? _

"Finally arrived. You guys are so late!" said the twins.

"I could be wrong but my calendar says it's early spring?" said Haruhi looking at her calender with a bird on her head.

"Yeah Guys, what's with tropical paradise?" I asked doubting I wanted an answer.

"Getting under a kotatsu fearing the could is nonsense." said tamaki while doing dramatic poses, "Besides the heating system we have is.. the best." he finished while staying in a pose.

I groaned along with HAruhi.

"Do you girls have a problem with the way the club is runned girls." said Kyoya, "Be careful what you say though. you do owe us 8 million yen."

Haruhi was struck.

I wanted to rip Kyoya's smug smile. _So annoying_!

As soon as Tamaki started talking I tuned out, but what I did hear is that this was supposed to be Nirvana anything else was blah blah blah...

The guest soon arrived, and things started running normally... Well as normal as it gets.

I was walking around helping Haruhi bring drinks to the guest.

"Oh yes. I forgot to tell you ladies next week the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party." i hear Tamaki say to his guest with heart eyes.

Next week? A party?

"We're throwing a party." said Haruhi.

"What kind of party is it going to be?"

I looked to the twins guest.

"Is it going to be formal?"

"Yes. We rented out the schools largest hall." said Hikaru

"Is the perfect place for dancing" said Kaoru.

After that, I tuned out again from their "brotherly love".

"They're even more worked up than they usually are." I hear Haruhi ask while standing next to Kyoya.

"Showing some skin is popular with the ladies." He answered coolly while writing stuff down in his note book.

That's when I really noticed what he was wearing. I again hid my eyes, and blush with my bangs.

"So was it you who came with this tropical paradise Kyoya-senpai?"

"All the club decisions are made by the king, but I guess I can be responsible for casually putting a photo book in front of his desk." He said with a really innocent smile with no innocence whatsoever.

Of Course. I think while looking at him. As if knowing that I was looking he looked from his notebook to my eyes.

"You know that counts as manipulation right? Kyoya." I said while looking as his now shocked expression. There was also a dare I say blush on his face. One he quickly hid by looking away.

"What?!" I ask him.

"Did you just said my name?" He asked still not looking at me.

"I also called you a manipulator." I said defensively.

He chuckled finally looking at me, and showed his slight blush,"That you did." he said kindly.

I felt heat on my cheeks, and quickly turned away walking(running) to where Haruhi was.

**Kyoya Pov **

I couldn't stop the happy feeling inside me as I see her walk away. She finally said my name. I hated that she called me by my last one. Mostly everyone I know called me that. The ones who didn't were either guest, or the people in the club. But I wanted her to say it. I wanted her to call me by my name, but she never did. That's until now, and I was happy.

I was happy to see her blush because it was the only thing that give away her feeling towards me.

"So she finally said it." I hear Tamaki say standing next to me.

"Yeah." I reply not looking at him

"Are you happy? After all that waiting she said it." He said his gaze on her and Haruhi as she mingled with her sisters guest.

"Would you leave, and attend to you guests if I said "yes"?" i asked slightly annoyed at how well did he read me.

Tamaki laughed slightly, and left going to his awaiting guests.

Hoshiyo Pov

Once I was at Haruhi's table my blush, and eyes had already stopped glowing. I talk with the girls there a little, but we stop as another one arrives. She had short light brown hair and eyes.

"Excuse me. I'd hate to disturb, but I think is time for the Host to switch clients." She said gently.

"Oh I'm sorry," says Haruhi, "You must be my next appointment Miss uh"

She smiles,"My name is Kanako. Kanako Hasukasaki. You're even cuter than I expect it. I have the sided. You are going to be my new favored Host HAruhi." She said while grabbing Haruhi's shin.

What?!

I heard Tamaki's shock, but I ignored it.

There was something about her. Something sad.

Time Skip After Host Hours.

Tamaki was in a window sill eating ramen, and sulking.

I ignored him, and went back to reading my music.

I did though heard when the other explained the situation. Apparently Kanako-san likes to host hop, and change her favorites. Before Haruhi, she was with Tamaki which explained why he was sulking.

"SHUT UP! I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" he yelled.

Yeah right.

"I'm running out of patience! Haruhi is time you start dressing like a girl." he said randomly.

"Huh?" Haruhi and I said simultaneously.

"I don't understand how can you be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady!" He kept going.

It's because she is one that she is popular. Girls know what girls like. I think looking at him bored.

He soon came with something that said "Kings Private Property".

"That's enough Haruhi. Now you listen to daddy. Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were." He yelled with dramatic tears while holding a picture of Haruhi's Middle School years.

It's amazing how much Tamaki is like dad. It's like they're from the same tree.

My thoughts was interrupted by Tamaki's over dramatic yelling.

"GIRLS SHOULD NEVER REFER TO HERSELF AS A DUDE! MAMA! Haruhi is saying those dirty boy word again." Tamaki finished by crying into a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry who is mama?" asked Kaoru to Kyoya who was now like everyone standing watching the scene.

"Based on club position I assume its me." Kyoya answered with a 'matter of a fact tone'.

That was it I started laughing, but quickly changed it to coughing once they looked at me.

I snapped back to the situation.

"By the way Haruhi do you have dancing experience you'll need it at the party." said Hikaru.

Haruhi looked at him with a face that said she wanted to run. "No, but I have no interest in such events so can I please be excused?"

Tamaki's eyes glinted yellow,"Absolutely not. Our fine gentlemen must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly then I order you to master dancing in a week, and you will demonstrate it for us at the party. Or I'll tell the entire school you are a girl, and knock you back down to errand boy with Hoshiyo."

Haruhi looked ready to die.

Should I be offended by Tamaki's comment?

"Oh guys I just remembered." I said gaining the attention of all Host. "I can't come to the party." They all look at me shocked. Even Haruhi.

"But why Hoshi-chan?" asked Honey-senpai looking sad.

I looked down at him, and smiled,"I promised to spend the day with someone."

Everyone looked at me with curiosity.

"Who?" They all asked.

I smiled, and looked at Haruhi apologetically knowing she wasn't going to like it. "Sebastian." I said.

The Host looked confused at the two of them.

"Noway." said Haruhi getting mad. "There is no way that's happening!" she yelled looking at her shoes while her hands were in fists.

Everyone except me looked at HAruhi shocked.

"Haruhi his changed." I say quietly.

"Yeah well i don't believe it." she replied,"Wasn't he halfway around the world in America."

"Yes, but he came back." I said calmly walking to her.

Once in front of her I give her a closed eyed smile,"I'll be fine."

She looks up at me,"Promise?"

"Yeah."

She sighed, and nodded.

Time Skip A week later

I was waiting for Sebastian at the station where we first met. Haruhi had already left to prepare for the party worried sick about me.

"Thinking of the lil' sis, my sweat."

I smile turning around to see a 22 year old guy with black hair, and blue eyes who was dress in one word... Punk"Don't go into others mind without permission Bas." i scolded him.

"Yes mom." he said faking exasperation at me.

We both laugh, and he comes for a hug which I return.

"Now I have to ask. What are you wearing?" he asked.

I looked at my uniform, and laughed even more,"This is what the rich and powerful wear when in school."

He looked at me with wide eyes,"You're joking. This is Ouran uniform?'

When I nod, he starts to laugh harder.

"So how was America?" I aske while trying to avoid the real question.

As always though he reads me well.

"I found him." he said his tone cold.

I look at his glowing eyes,"And?"

"I couldn't do it", He said quietly, but I heard it.

I looked at him relieved. "Revenge wasn't the answer Bas. I told you that."

"You didn't let me finish sweats. I wanted to real bad. He deserved worse. In the end though, I heard what you said before I left 'If we behave as they do. Then we are the monsters that they want to "free the world of'. That's why I did it". He said while looking at me straight in the eyes.

I nod."Want to come to my place?" I asked

He looked at me like I was crazy.

I laughed,"Don't worry. My bodyguards aren't home."

He relaxed."They have the right to protect you Hoshiyo. I could have killed you for my recklessness," he said avoiding my eyes as we started to walk to the apartment.

"It wasn't your fault Bas." I said trying take his guilt.

"No it was. I was the one that went recklessly into that factory." he said looking ahead but not at me.

I also looked ahead.

Back then Sebastian was driven by revenge. He was a prodigy, going to college at 15. That is before, The Organization killed his parents, and he "awoke". Unlike others though the assassins sent were gone by then. I sensed him like the others. I tried to help him, but all he could think of was revenge. That time in the factory he had followed two of the assassins into a trap.

"Yes, you went. But it was me who followed you there."

_"Bas you can't go," yelled a 15 year old Hoshiyo to a 21 year old Sebastian. "Assassins aren't that sloppy on their tracks. This is a trap, and you're close to falling in it._

_Bas looked at me, with blue eyes glowing in rage, "I don't care! I'm going to kill each of those bastards." He said running out of Hoshiyo's Middle School gates._

In the end, I had been right. It was a trap, and because Sebastian wouldn't listen to me we had been caught in an explosion that killed both assassins, and almost me. Sebastian had no scratches due to the fact that he was faster than I was.

Ever since then he carried a huge guilt of almost causing my death, and one week stay in the hospital. Also, he had fallen into both dad's and Haruhi's worst people list. Dad eve punched him several time saying that it was unfair I was going to need therapy for days when it was his fault for being a brat. After that, Sebastian had needed a few bandages since he didn't stop dad's punches.

Even after that had happened, sebastian still went to America for revenge, and to finish his studies after i had fully recovered claiming he was mainly going to study to stop me from being to worried. Yet I worried he would go back on the progress made after the incident, but here we are one year later him a doctor, me going to an elite academy.

We arrived at the apartment, and I prepared some tea.

We talked about his time, and American. We also talked about school. We even talked about Kyoya. He told me to not overthink it. If he made me happy that I should go with it.

It started getting really late, so he left leaving his cell number, so that I would be able to call him if necessary.

I was really glad to see him. Even more so then he knew. After all, Bas was one of the few who had discovered how to defeat fate. The thing was, that I now needed him. I needed him to help me change destiny.


	5. A sick day! Fight and change fate!

_"Hoshiyo."_

_The voice again. _

_I recognise the scenery. It's always the same. A foggie garden with no flowers, but this time there is no fog. This time I see white roses. _

_"Please, I beg you. You have to save them." It says_

_Who?_

_It smiles,"Hoshiyo where are you're wings?"_

_Huh? Wings?_

_"Do you want to fly?" It asks._

_You said I couldn't._

_Then she appears. With golden blond hair, and blue glowing eyes. She lookes like me, but she isn't. Who is she? Her wings are pretty. Beautiful. The spread behind her with falling feathers._

_"Shielo."_

_Shielo?_

_"Yes?" She answers._

_That's your name?_

_"Yes"_

_Why do I dream of you?_

_"What makes you think this is a dream." _ _She states given me a kind smile_.

_It's not a dream?_

_"Dreams. Reality. They're the same. They're different. Tell me Hoshiyo, you think this a dream?" _

_I look around, and shake my head. It feels way to real to be a dream._

_"Then what is it?" she asks_

_I.. don't know._

_She sighs in disappointment, but says nothing else._

_"Who am I?" She asks._

_Shielo. I answer._

_"What else? " She insists. "I look like you. Am I you? Who are you?_

_Hoshiyo Fujioka. I answer automatically._

_"Who else?" _

_What do you mean? I ask._

_"Are you more than that name?" she asks her head tilting to one side looking curiously at me. _

_I stay silent._

_"Find the answers. Find the miracle."_

_I soon start falling into a dark hole._

_"Who are you?"_

"Onee-chan? Onee-chan?!"

I wake up to see Haruhi's face.

"Good morning Haruhi." I say feeling hot, and dizzy.

She puts a hand on my forehead. "Onee-chan your boiling!" She exclaims so loud that dad comes barging into the room.

He come and kneels next to where Haruhi is, and repeats her earlier action.

"Hoshiyo how do you feel? Are you in pain?" he asked worried.

I look at him and Haruhi. They're both worried.

"I feel hot, and dizzy. There is no pain though." i answer honestly.

Haruhi and dad both sigh in relief. Not that I blamed them. The last time I felt like this there was so much pain, that I had to be taken to the hospital.

"I'll stay in today." said dad while standing. "I'll call Izumi, and ask him to take my shift. He owes me one from yesterday so I can stay." He got a thermometer and put it in my mouth.

Haruhi looked at me, 'Maybe I should stay too. If things get worse dad will need help.'

I shook my head quickly, and removed the thermometer. "Don' need to go to the Host Club. Not only that Haruhi you have the Academic Scholarship you need to go to school. Ouran is pretty advanced, you can't afford to have extra work. Besides, If things get worse dad can call Sebastian. He is now a doctor after all. Go to school, and tell the guys I'm sick okay." I say the last part with a smile that HAruhi returned.

She nodded,"Alright onee-chan. Please get well soon, and get some rest."

I nodded, and she left the room to get ready.

"Dad?" I call him, and he kneels again right next to me.\

"Yes, Hoshiyo." he replies.

"I love you,' i say smiling at him with a closed eyed sweet smile.

"Me too, baby girl. So rest up and let papa take care of you." He said while smiling kindly.

I gived him a look.

"I also promise to call _him_ in case you get worse. HAppy?"

I nod, and let sleep claim me.

**Haruhi PoV**

**Time skip Host Club hours**

"Haruhi." called Kyoya senpai as he stopped writing with his brush.

I looked at him,"What is it Kyoya senpai?" i ask

"Where is Hoshiyo?" He asks looking rather curious about the answer.

Out of nowhere Tamaki-senpai popped up. "Oh that's right. Where is my other daughter? Why didn't she come to school today? She not running away with her friend is she!" He said way to dramatic.

"Onee-chan is sick today. She woke up with a fever." I said trying to hide how worried I was.

"Oh Haruhi, don't worry." said one of my guests.

"Yeah, I'm sure Hoshiyo-senpai is going to be okay." said the other

_I hope so._

I look at them, and smile, "Thank you so much ladies."

They both blush.

"Oh Haruhi you look so cute in that kimono. You look like a girl." said a third guest.

_Back to normal then. _

_Hoshiyo please be okay_.

Ranka PoV

I called that brat after two hours of looking for his cell number. Hoshiyo's fever had gotten worse, and she was delirious.

He was now checking on her while I watched him.

I WILL NOT LET ONE OF MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTERS IN A ROOM WITH A GROWN MAN! Besides I don't trust him. Not after that incident.

"We need to keep her fever down. That's what causing the deliriums. We manege that, and everything will be okay." he said after a while.

I walk towards him, and forcefully grab his shirt. "If I had wanted a human's doctor opinion I wouldn't have called you. We both know this is no normal fever. No tell me what is truly happening." I tell him really pissed that he'll think his answer was acceptable.

He removed my hand from his shirt, and sighed. "Hoshiyo's angel spirit is what is causing this. It happens a lot when almost in the final stages of life. The fever is followed by blood coughing, then we start to lose body movement. Finally the final stage is the coma. That's what decides if she live or dies."

I take a few steps back taking in all the information. "You were able to survive. You were able to wake up from the coma. Please help her." I say the last part kneeled at the floor.

I wasn't known for begging. I didn't do it. But the thought of losing one of my only treasures. _I can't stand it. _

"Fujioka. I don't remember how I survived. All I know for sure is that there was a question. Fail to answer you fall. Don't fail, and stay. It's like a test.

I looked up at him. His eyes were glowing.

"I don't want Hoshiyo to die. She... she was the onl one who believed I deserved to be saved. She was the one to save me. Now I'll do the same for her, so stand up already. Begging. Crying. It can't solve anything." He looked at me and smiled. "It's not only me, you, and HAruhi that care for her. The Tengoku no Kodomo rescued by her too. They care, and wont let her die."

**Hoshiyo PoV**

_I was in the garden again. _

_It was different though. There was no Shielo. It was empty with me only there standing._

_"Shielo!" _

_I turned at the angry voice. To see a man. He had sandy colored hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a white robe that covered his chest, arms, and legs only leaving his sandals show._

_"Is it true?" He asked. His glowing blue orbs gazing at me._

_No. That's wrong. He is looking behind me. _

_I follow his gaze to see Shielo. She was sitting on the ground. Her white robe touching the ground covering her chest, and legs. Her eyes met the man's. Her hands holding the white roses that adorned the garden._

_"Is what true Judas?" Shielo asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow._

_"You going to earth to help humans kill the remaining demons." he sneered._

_Shielo stood, "It's true. I have volunteered to help the humans reed of demons." She said her eyes never leaving his._

_"You won't go. I won't let you." He said(ordered)._

_Shielo scoffed at him,"You can't decide for me Judas. Besides it has already been decided for me, and others to go."_

_She walks past him._

_"Then I will follow." he said before she left._

_She looked at him in disbelief. "Are you mad! Judas, you may never return to this realm if you leave it. You will never see home again! You-"_

_Shielo wasn't allowed to finish as Judas pressed his lips to hers._

I so shouldn't be seeing this!

_The kissed for a long time. When he finally stepped back he was blushing, eyes glowing. "I love you Shielo. I have always loved you. I could care less about never returning if I can be by your side. I want to always protect you. That much to you I swear."_

_Shielo's eyes glowed, and she to was blushing. "I love you to Judas. And I shall always." She answered as they kissed again._

_Everything faded after that._

_The scenery changed to that of my old home with my other parents._

_I watched as a little girl played with her toys outside. _

Is that me?

_"Hoshiyo!" someone yelled._

_I looked to see my other mother._

_"Mama!" little me said running to her excited._

_"Hoshiyo the tree is sad today. why don't you sing for him." she said while smiling at little me._

_Little me nodded looking at the "sad tree". It looked old._

_I touched the trunk, and it started to glow._

What the hell?

_'Kiss me sweet. _

_I'm sleeping in silence,_

_All alone in ice, and in snow_

_In my dream, I'm calling your name. _

_You are my love._

_In your eyes, I search for my memories,_

_Lost in vain, so far in the __scenery._

_Hold me tight, and swear again, again_

_We'll never be part. _

_If you could touch my feathers softly_

_I'll give you my love_

_We set sail in the darkness of the night_

_Out to the sea._

_To find me there._

_To find you there._

_Love me now._

_If you dare._

_Kiss me sweet._

_I'm sleeping in sorrow._

_All alone, to see you tomorrow._

_In my dream I'm calling your name._

_You are my love._

_My love'_

_As little me finished the glow on the tree disappeared, and the old tree wasn't old anymore. It even had fruits now._

_I knew I had healing abilities if I sang, but I never thought I would use it so little. And in the open too._

_Everything faded again._

This time instead of seeing another vision I woke up.

First thing to notice dad wasn't there anymore. Second thing Haruhi had returned, and was watching me._  
_

I smile."How was school? The Host Club?"

At the mention of the Host Club Haruhi's happy mood went foul.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Kyoya-senpai has a fake fiance." She answered.

I looked at her confused, and she sighed.

"This girl from France came to the Host Club and..."

Haruhi told me the story making me laugh at the idea of the guys in the movie. _That would have been funt watch._

Haruhi showed me a bag.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "As soon as I mention how a sweet would make a nice offering for mom the give me all of this. So I thought we could all have one. How are you feeling? The fever went down, but you were still asleep."

"I feel much better now." I answer. "I guess I just needed a good rest."

She looked at me as if ready to start crying.

"Haruhi? What's wrong?" I ask worried.

"You knew didn't you? You knew that the final stages were here." She said looking at the floor.

I do the same. "Yeah. I knew."

"Why?" She asked

I knew what she meant. I took her chin gently to make her look at my eyes. "Because I know everything will be fine." I reply. "Don't look so sad Haruhi. I know I can make it. I need you, and dad to know that too." The last part I said looking at the door knowing dad was listening. "I can do this. I have you, dad, Sebastian, the other, and maybe... the Host Club."

As soon as I finished I looked at Haruhi's face to see her forming smile.

She nodded."They might be idiots, but I guess they can be pretty reliable too." she said.

I nodded in agreement. "I agree."

* * *

**Time Skip next day Host Club.**

"I loved the lonely prince." squealed a guest. As I was standing near Kyoya.

"And the loving romance between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet." squealed the other. They all started fangirling

"Kyoya?" asked Tamaki. He and the twins not liking the attention.

I was regretting getting sick. How could I have missed so much?

Kyoya was writing in his notebook"I may have broken the camera's lense, but the footage we already shot wasn't damaged. But naturally I did a cut out that one violent scene." He closed the notebook."Sales have been good so far. That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job, but then again that is to be expected right?" He said while given his host smile.

"So that's what you meant by interesting." Both Hikaru and Kaoru said. Both of them, and Tamaki's sweat dropped.

"We can use as much money as we can on the clubs budget."

"When did you calculate all of that Kyoya?" I asked getting everyone's attention.

"Since the beginning of course." He said with a very smug smile.

"Manipulative jerk." I said, and his smile grew even more.

"Well hello everyone." said a new girl I Hadn't seen. They all turned to her.

"Renge? But I thought you had gone back to France already." said Tamaki.

So this is Renge?

"I can't believe i didn't realize this sooner. It was so sweet of you to risk your life to protect me." she said with a shining aura.

Where is she going with this?

"I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people." She went on, and grabbed Haruhi's hand. "When you said that it was fun to get to know the people little by little you were talking about me." She finished.

I put a hand on my mouth to stop from laughing. No one noticed except Kyoya when he met my eyes slightly. i bro contact at Tamaki's outraged reaction. I put my other hand to keep me from laughing harder.

"Come on Haruhi lets go to my house, and play some games together." Renge said suddenly dragging HAruhi. "And you can start to get to know me better."

"What?!" asked a confused HAruhi.

"Hey Kyoya-senpai?" Asked Hikaru."You okay with that?" ended Kaoru standing next to Kyoya, and me.

"Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge say was true." He asked way too cheery for my liking.

I took my hands from my mouth.

"NOT IT ISN'T?" said outraged Tamaki.

"But I thought you were the one that wanted her to have a female friend in the first place?" He said again to cheery for my liking.

"Well yeah a female companion. Not a girlfriend?" He said even more outraged.

I went, and grabbed Haruhi before she was take by Renge.

_Might as well have some fun._

"I'm sorry Renge, but you can't take Haruhi." I said.

"HOSHIYO~" says Tamaki with gleeful eyes.

"Why not?" asked Renge while glearing at me. " I won't let you have her. Even if you are kinda cute with you two braids.

I smiled my angel smile at her. "Thank you Renge. I think you're cute too. But you see, as Haruhi's older sister I think it would be proper for you to ask me before going out with my dear brother." I finish.

Renge stops glearing. "YOu are right. Senpai may I please have your permission to pursue Haruhi."

I smile. "I would be delighted if you did." I hear something break, and try to suppress a laugh. "Please from now on take care of my brother, and call me 'nee-san'."

I see Renge's gleaming teary eyes. "Yes nee-san." She soon starts dragging Haruhi away.

'Onee-chan how could you?'

I finally letted go of my laugh as I saw broken Tamaki wither away.

_Yes, my fate has started. Yes I have to die, but I will fight. Fight to my last breath to stay, and change destiny._

* * *

**A/n: Hi every one! I still want to hear readers opinions! Again I am open to all of the suggestions for the story! So please please please review. After all I'm not a mind reader! If you guys want any episodes from the series to show, again I am open to suggestions! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	6. You Are Just Outsiders

**Hoshiyo Pov**

Me and Haruhi were walking to school when I stopped suddenly. I had a feeling that someone was following me. I looked around, but I saw nothing. Was I being paranoic?

"Onee-chan? Is something wrong?" asks Haruhi when she notes that I have stopped walking.

I shake my head no. "I just had the faint feeling we're being followed." I say while looking back to make sure I'm not crazy. When I look towards Haruhi she is also looking around in case of anything.

I sighed. "It could be nothing but my paranoia though." i say trying to dismiss the feeling.

Haruhi looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Sebastian called yesterday saying there are new assassins on the move. They haven't attacked anyone, but I guess it really got to me. The last time I had to deal with those people didn't end well." I say looking at the skye.

"Are you talking about Aoi-chan?" Haruhi asked.

I look at her and nod. "She's a strong girl, but unfortunate for her the assassin sent for her saw her "Awakening". Not only that but he escaped. Now she's like me, worried her own shadow will pop out and try to kill her."

"Don't blame yourself onee-chan. The assassin was ready for you to come. It was like they planned it." HAruhi say trying to comfort me.

"I know, but I have to wonder if she's okay. " I relied looking at her. There was a moment of silence, and we kept walking.

When we arrived I walked Haruhi to class not entering at all. i was depressed, and i really didn't want to talk about it with anyone. _Aoi. I don't want my life for you._ She deserves better than being suspicious of her own shadow. She deserves love. Something her parents didn't give her. Happiness. Something she may now never have because of my mistake, and idiocy.

I was almost at the classroom.

"Hoshiyo?"

I look up from the floor. Kyoya

I laugh bitterly to myself. Another thing I took from Aoi. She can never let herself love another person. I turned to meet Kyoya's onyx eyes that were as always behind glasses.

He smiles as he looks at me. Why?

"Your hair is down today." He answers as if reading my mind.

My eyes widen. It was wasn't it. Crap.

Kyoya grabs a strand of it, and starts playing with it between his fingers. "I always like it when your hair is down. It makes you look like an angel you know." He grabs my hand quickly, and pulls me into his embrace. He held me tight. "My own personal angel. Hoshiyo do you know why I love it when your hair? It's because I started to love you when you had it down looking like the angel I see now." He whispered to my ear so only I could hear. "I know you love me to Hoshiyo. I can see it when you meet my eyes. When you blush. When you run from me because you're too embarrassed. I know. What I don't know is why you fight it so hard? Why? When we both know each others feelings are the same. Why do you fight it so hard Hoshiyo?."

He stopped talking, and his tight hold loosened some what. I started to push him away when his lips came crashing to mine.

My eyes became wider. What is going on? What happened to Kyoya? Why is he acting this way? All of a sudden too.

My body became a mind of its own. My eyes closed, and I melted into the kiss. For this once, I want to be selfish. I want to feel this. I can be selfless later, but not now.

The kiss lasted for what seemed forever. Yet when it ended it seemed as if it hadn't lasted at all. I kept my eyes closed knowing that they were glowing.

Kyoya soon hugged me tight again. But it somehow seemed tighter. I hugged him back. Opening my eyes I snuggled into his chest more than I already was.

"Class is about to start", I whispered.

HIs hug became tighter,"I know." he replied also whispering.

"We should go back Kyoya." I say.

"We have fifteen more minutes, and the classroom is three minutes away. We have time." He said back.

"Tamaki will make a fuss for being late." I pressist. I won't be able to let go latter if you don't let go now. Please Kyoya!

He chuckled. "When doesn't that idiot make a fuss? I know what you are doing Hoshiyo, but this time I won't be so easy to get rid of. This time I won't let go of you so easy." AS he said that he pulled back from the embrace he grabbed my chin and pulled it up so I could meet his eyes. "This time there will be nowhere to run and hide our feeling for me. That kiss will not be our last one. I swear."

When Kyoya finished, he released my chin only to grab my arm to start pulling me to class fast. We entered the classroom I was ambushed by Tamaki.

"HOSHIYO~! OH YOU'RE OKAY! DADDY WAS SO WORRIED!" He said as he hugged me so tight I couldn't breath.

I look at him confused. "Tamaki why on earth would you be worried about me? I walk Haruhi to class almost everyday."

Tamaki looked at me on the verge of tears. "BUT HOSHIYO~! DADDY HEARD THAT CUTE GIRLS ARE BEING KIDNAPPED! SO DADDY WAS SO WORRIED! RIGHT MAMA!?" Tamaki yelled while shaking me at full force.

I froze. "Kidnapped?" I whispered.

"Not only girls but boys too." said Kyoya calmly as he looked at his binder.

Tamaki let it me go, and looked serious. "Even one of Ouran's students was taken just yesterday."

I looked at both of them. "Where was the student taken?" I ask slightly scared.

"Nanami Yoshima. She was taken a two meters from the gate while she waited for her car to pick her up. The only thing that has been found is her cellphone, and a note with an infinity sign."

As Kyoya finished I felt my world tumbling down. I wouldn't see Haruhi until club hours since she has been going to a secret spot ever since she joined the club. I'll tell her in the club.

I guess I wasn't as paranoiac this morning as i thought. We were being followed.

* * *

**TimeSkip Host Club hours**

Everyone was sure busy today. There are more people than ever. Even Kyoya had guest today, and he usually doesn't.

I was so worried right now I needed to tell Haruhi about the kidnapping, but with the many guests she has is going to be impossible.

"Hoshiyo-senpai!" I heard a girl yell.

"Huh?" I replay, and look towards the voice.

It was a girl from the twins table.

I put a fake smile, and go there. "Yes?" I ask sweetly.

"'Kaoru just reminded us that you are here on the music scholarship." She said.

I nod.

"Can you sing something?" The guest next to her asks.

"I don't-"

"I heard that senpai's voice is like that of an angel." says a girl from Mori-senpai, and Honey-senpai table.

"I wouldn't say-"

"Oh I want to hear Hoshi-chan sing!" says Honey-senpai excitedly. "Would you like to hear too Takashi?" he asks Mori-senpai who nods in agreement.

"ME TOO! ME TOO! DADDY WANTS TO HEAR TOO!" says an over dramatic Tamaki.

I soon have all the Host(except Kyoya and Haruhi), and guest around me.

I look at Haruhi who smiles at me kindly. Then I look at Kyoya. He had a genuine smile on his face that everyone would have seen if the weren't so focused on me.

"I guess I could sing." I say and a bunch of Yays sounds come from everyone. I close my eyes.

'_Kiss me sweet _

_I'm sleeping in silence,_

_All alone in ice and snow_

_In my dreams I'm calling your name_

_You are my love_

_In your eyes I search for my memory_

_Lost in vain so far in the scenery_

_Hold me tight and swear again, and again_

_We'll never be part_

_If you could touch my feathers softly_

_I'll give you my love_

_We sat sail in the darkness of the night_

_Out to the sea_

_To find me there _

_To find you there_

_Love me now_

_If you dare_

_Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in sorrow_

_All alone to see you tomorrow_

_In my dreams I'm calling your name_

_You are my love_

_My love'_

I open my eyes to find everyone in tears, even Kyoya.

I hear applause, but it isn't from the guest, or hosts. A girl at the door. She was wearing a public middle school uniform. She had short blue hair and blue eyes.

Aoi?

Behind her a man in proper clothing.

Sebastian?

"You always had a talent for making other feel the feelings of the song Hoshiyo-nee-san. It amazes me even now." said Aoi with a kind smile on her face.

Everyone looked at her confused. Then at me.

"Aoi-chan! How good to see you!" said Haruhi as she made her way to the 14 year old girl as always ignoring Sebastian.

Aoi smiled grew."Good to see you too Haruhi." she said just as kindly.

"Um Hoshiyo-senpai?" said Kaoru. "Who's the kid?" finished Hikaru.

Aoi looked at the hosts, and their guest and put her best polite smile. "My name is Aoi Kizawa. I'm a close friend to Haruhi, and Hoshiyo." Aoi brought Sebastian with a pull to her side. "This is Sebastian Johnson, he is also a close friend of Hoshiyo, and an 'enemy' to the Fujioka family for reasons not to be mentioned."

Everyone except Haruhi looked at me again, and I nodded to confirm what the younger girl had just said.

Tamaki recovered first going into his princely host form. "Welcome my princess, to the Ouran Host Club." He said making Aoi blush slightly. "May I ask you my dear what is it you seek."

All the girls in the room sighed in their 'Tamaki fantasy world'.

"We need to talk to Hoshiyo alone." said Sebastian obviously annoyed with being around too many people.

"Onee-chan isn't going anywhere alone with you Sebastian." said Haruhi in a threatening tone making everyone else gasp (except Hoshiyo and Aoi they were used to this).

Sebastian smirked at her. "I'm sorry lil' sis but I think it's Hoshiyo who decides that. Besides its an emergency." Sebastian said the last part serious.

Everyone looked at him worried. Then at me.

My face was as serious as his, and I met his eyes. 'Hoshiyo the have been kidnappings of possible Tengoku no Kodomo. It's a well thought trap for the three of us, but those brats are in danger. Ya coming?'

I sighed, an nodded. "You look so serious Bas. Let me guess you got lucked out again, and need help getting into your apartment."

He got where I was going an laughed silly. "You know it sweetcakes. Now can you help?" he asked still acting stupid.

I shook my head. "What am I going to do with you? Haruhi make sure Aoi stays with you, and take her home will you."

Haruhi nodded, and smiled to Aoi who looked furious. " No fare! I want to help!" she said.

"Grow up, and you will." I retort back.

The host looked confused at them. I take advantage, and leave before questions are asked.

* * *

**Haruhi PoV**

Hoshiyo leaves with the punk(Sebastian), and everyone else in the room starts asking questions. I look at Kyoya for help.

"Everyone, the Hosts need to do an urgent meeting for the next cosplay we are having. Sorry it has to end early, but I think the cosplay needs to be sorted out. For your pleasure of course." Kyoya says the last part with a smile.

The guest nod n agreement, and start to leave. Aoi moves from the door, and goes to sit down at one of the tables.

"WHAT ON EARTH JUST HAPPENED! WHY DID MY DAUGHTER LEAVE WITH THAT MAN!" says Tamaki-senpai with a dramatic face.

I sighed. "Relax senpai. That punk does anything to onee-chan, or let anything happen to her dad will give him bruises to last a month. Again.."

I see Aoi's sweat dropped. "Haruhi you're exaggerating. Bas would never let anything happen to Hoshiyo-nee-san. He does, and I have a gun with his name on it."

Everyone looks at Aoi shocked.

"Haru-chan?" I turn to Honey-senpai.

"Yes?"

"Why did Hoshi-chan leave with Sebastian?" He asked

"He needed help because he got lucked out of his apartment." i say. I'm a terrible liar.

"You're lying. Why?" He asks again. I look at everyone their eyes asking the same thing.

I freeze. What to tell them?

"Why should HAruhi tell you anything?" asked Aoi in a neutral tone.

Hikaru looked at her mad. "Because we're her friends that's why."

Ever since they discovered that me and Hoshiyo could tell them apart they had been very attached to us. As if they were afraid we would disappear from the world. I wonder why.

"Yeah. We are worried about Hoshiyo. We're her friends they're supposed to trust us." said Kaoru.

"Not only that." said Tamaki-senpai. "A good father is always worried about his daughter. ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE IS OFF WITH A MAN DADDY DOESN'T KNOW!"

Aoi laughed. "Then why did you let her run off some ad you are." That sent senpai to his depressed corner.

"Please Miss. Aoi. We are worried Hoshiyo might be in trouble." said Kyoya in his calm host tone.

Aoi scoffed."I get you're friends with nee-san, but do you have to act like you owe her. Here you are demanding things about her personal life that should be none of you business. What she does with Sebastian is her business not yours. You are just some people she met. She doesn't have to trust you. You are not her family." Senpai made a cracking noise."You should just leave her be."

Granted I couldn't read minds like Hoshiyo, but even i knew that Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki-senpai, and Kyoya-senpai were ready to kill Aoi.

Honey-senpai was crying, and Mori-senpai was holding him. "Hoshi-chan doesn't trust us~." He cried. Tamaki soon joining him. The twins just looked offended as did Kyoya-senpai

"N-no that's not it senpai. Hoshiyo just doesn't think that you're ready to know yet. She'll tell you when she is."

Everyone's eyes went to me. "Really?" asked both Tamaki-senpai, and Honey-senpai.

"Don't make me laugh HAruhi. If you want to play it like that fine. In that case-" She stood up from her chair. "You humans will never be ready to know! That's why you'll never know! You're just outsiders! You're not us! You're outsiders, and you should never stick you nose where it doesn't belong." She stormed out of the room.

"Aoi!" I yelled.

Tamaki-senpai went to his depressed corner crying, and Honey-senpai started to sob again.

_God, Hoshiyo hurry back._

* * *

**Hoshiyo PoV**

As soon as we were out of the academy Sebastian called a helicopter to take us to the suppose lead. I really hope Aoi didn't say anything stupid. I get she's afraid of the real world. Honestly who wouldn't be when you're being hunted constantly, and your parents are responsible for it just because they wanted money. Still she needed to get rid of that fear soon.

We arrive at the lead that turned out to be well hidden warehouse.

"It's a trap." I whisper to Sebastian.

He nods. "Yeah, but we still need to risk it don't we?"

I nod." I'm not leaving anyone behind."

He smiles."That's what i thought."

He kicks the door open. Bullets start getting fires at us but non reach thanks to the barrier that we both created.

We jump into action.

My hands, and eyes glowing I jump(More like fly)to the second floor. Most of the guns focused on my movements, and the few on Sebastian were stopped by me as a magnetic pull in my hands pushed the men firing to the wall hard. More came at me ignoring Sebastian as he freed the children. Idiots.

I thrust my hands forward sending half of them flying through the behind glass window. The other half charged again. I lifted my arms and sent them flying to the ceiling breaking the wall, and some of their bones.

This people were total idiots.

Not over. My sixth sense tells me. I jump down.

"Bas they're planning something else this was way to easy." I tell him as I come near to help him free the last two.

"I agree." He said in a wary tone. "By the way isn't this girl wearing you're school uniform?" i look at the unconscious girl in his arms, and nod.

"Her name is Nanami. She was kidnapped yesterday." I tell him.

"How do you know this?" He asks curious.

"Kyoya." I say simply.

"Wow. Points to your boyfriend." He says taunting me.

I roll my eyes at him. "Shut up, and lets get out of here. You know before the assassins make their comeback."

"Too late." He says.

Sebastian's has an exceptional sight he can now where anyone is with out bond sharing.

I had finally freed the girl I was trying to free. "Take her outside." i tell Sebastian.

"No way. Something like the last time happens again, an I won't have any children."

I laugh."Relax. They aren't going to be the ones to destroy this place. I am. With them inside of course."

He shakes his head. "What are you going to tell your friends when they see you covered in dirt?"

"They won't I'll have a barrier to protect me, and the girl." I replay.

"You have crazy plans Hoshiyo. By the way Aoi bailed on your friends as soon as we left." He said normally.

I looked at him worried.

"Don't worry made it home safe, but you might want to ask what happened to you friends.." He said, and I groaned.

He left soon after that, and I stood there waiting for the right moment.

When the assassins were close enough. My hands glowed as the ground shook soon the warehouse and the assassins were no more.

Once that was done everyone on the rescue team scolded me. I returned to school via helicopter, an ran to the music room.

"Everyone?" I asked with no air.

I was tackled by Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey-senpai.

"HOSHIYO~! IS IT TRUE YOU DON'T TRUST DADDY!" yelled Tamaki.

"Why can't you tell us your secret Hoshiyo-senpai?" Yelled Kaoru

"Why don't we know everything about you senpai?" Yelled Hikaru

"Hoshi-chan are we outsiders?" asked Honey-senpai.

_Huh? What the hell did Aoi told them?_

"Guys, get off me." I say calmly

They did as I say, and I stood up.

I looked at all of them. "Is true that me and my family have a secret. Especially me. There are going to be times where you're going to ask what is going on, and I wont be able to tell you. Is not that I don't trust you, that I think you are outsiders. It that I'm not ready to tell you guys. I'm sorry."

I feel Honey-senpai hold my hand, and look at me with cute eyes. "you promise to tell us Hoshi-chan."

I look at them, and smile. "I will tell you everything when i am."

_When this nightmare is over, as soon as possible. _


	7. Memories of the Past

**Hoshiyo POV**

I was sick of this. I hated this feeling.

Weak.

Helpless.

I hate it.

"Onee-chan. Please, I can stay home, and-"

"No Haruhi! Go to school. I'll be fine on my own promise. The fever isn't that high, and I feel strong enough to walk around the house if I get hungry." I say not letting her finish her sentence. I was sick again as expected. This time though it wasn't with a high fever.

Haruhi doesn't look convinced. I smile, and push her out of the house. "I promise I won't be reckless. Go to school, and do your best."

She sighs in defeat, but nods while walking away from the house.

I close the door, and go to our room to rest in my futon.

Sleep soon claims me.

_"We're finally here." says the man named Judas._

_Shielo smiles."Yes."_

_"Shielo. I promise to protect you. Nothing will ever happen to you." Judas swears._

_Shielo looks at him defiantly. "I can protect myself fine Judas. We're here for the protection of human kind. Focus on that."_

_Judas sighs at he annoyment. "I can't live without you Shielo." _

_"No one can live without me Judas." Says Shielo rolling her eyes._

_What did Shielo mean?_

* * *

_No one can live without her? Why? Before I got my answer though everything faded._

_I was at Ouran. In the grand garden to be exact. Why am I here? I soon see a girl crying. What was she crying about? _

_"Why are you crying?" I ask._

_How? I haven't said anything._

_I turn to my back to see-me?- standing there. My hair was down with a blue hair band that had white flowers. I was wearing a white long-sleeved dress with blue flowers, and silver sandals. I looked in one word... Angelic._

_My mind went to what Kyoya had said yesterday._

_"I-it's n-nothing." said the girl interrupting my musings_

_I cocked my head to the right. "Than why cry? A girl will always look better with a smile you know." I say smiling at her._

_I moved closer, and took out a handkerchief. "Did something bad happen?" I ask._

_The girl met my eyes, and nodded after hesitating a little. "I'm moving to America because my parents want to start a new company there."_

_I look at her. "Is that all?"_

_She shakes her head no. "I don't want to leave. I have really good friends here, and I want to keep going to the Host Club with them."_

_"Host Club?" I asked confused._

_Suddenly I remembered this. It had happened a month after attending Ouran last year. Why was I seeing this?_

_"You don't know?" the girl asked surprised. She soon noticed my clothing. "Wait, you're that music genius commoner that got the scholarship!"_

_Past me laughed nervously. "I wouldn't call myself a genius, but yes I'm here on the music scholarship. My name is Hoshiyo Fujioka. You are?"_

_"Hana Hinamori." She answered, and I nodded._

_"So Hana-san, what is this Host Club you're so attache to? I ask curious._

_Her eyes gleamed with stars. "I'm so glad you asked! Will you come with me, and my friends to the Host Club?" She asked excited. Her face was so illuminated, and gleaming that I found myself at the Music Room #3. The girls opened the door, and-_

_"Welcome."_

_The girls started to squeal in excitement._

_"What am I supposed to do Hana-san?" I whispered to her._

_She looked at me, and smiled. "Follow me Hoshiyo-san."_

_I followed her, and stopped when she motioned to a guy with glasses that seemed familiar. "Kyoya-san I brought a new friend of mine. Hoshiyo Fujioka. She's here on the music scholarship. Oh, and before I forget I'll be paying her fee." _

_Past me looked at her shocked. "Hana-san, please there is no need for you to-"_

_"You were late to class earlier because you were listening to my problems. This is my way of thanking you." She said smiling kindly._

_I looked ready to tell her there was no need to thank me but-_

_"That is so kind of you my princess. To pay for her as thanks for helping you. It's so admirable." Said a blond haired guy._

_Hana blushed deep red, and the other girls squealed._

_"You look familiar." I said barely audible._

_"I wouldn't be surprised we are in the same class Fujioka-san." _

_I looked at the guy with glasses-Kyoya- In shock. "We are?"_

_He nodded._

_"Yes! Of course! You must be the music genius!" yelled the blond guy. "It's so nice to meet you my dear commoner. I am Tamaki Suoh." He put his hands on my shoulders turning me to where Kyoya was. "That is Kyoya Ootori." He looked at me, and nodded. Suoh-san moved me again, and we were in front of two red heads. "These are Hikaru, and Kaoru." _

_"Hey boss" said Hikaru._

_"Who's that?" Finished Kaoru._

_"She is the music commoner genius." Answered TAmaki._

_"I'm not a genius, and what's with the commoner stuff. My family is just middle class."_

_Tamaki completely ignored me, and continued with the presentations of the Hosts._

_"Hoshi-chan? Want some cake" asked Haninozuka-senpai._

_I looked at him with a smile. "No thanks Haninozuka-senpai. I'm not a sweets person."_

_He looks disappointed, but nods going back to eating the cake in front of him._

_"Fujioka-san?" called Ootori-san._

_"Yes, Ootori-san." I replied walking to where he was._

_"I was looking to your file, but found nothing but both your name, gender, and scholarship. Care to explain why?" He asked._

_I looked at him shocked. "T-the files a-are c-classified inf-information." I say stuttering nervously, looking away._

_"Well I like to know what kind of people enter the Host Club. It's shocking that there is not even family members being mentioned, that or any type of guardianship." He pressed._

_I looked away from his penetrating gaze._

_"I need to go." I say too fast. "I have to practice the piano."_

_"We have a grand piano here in the Club. It is after all a music room." he says with his smug smile._

_I see myself freeze._

_The scene soon fades again as I start to play making everyone stop, and look at me._

* * *

_The surroundings start to come clear again._

_"I- I like you Hoshiyo." I hear Kyoya say. His face was slightly flushed, his eyes cover by his bangs._

_I looked at myself to see my reaction. I blushed at the sudden confession, but I was happy. It was the first time I actually returned the feelings of another. Then I saw my expression change to one of dread. I knew what I was thinking. _

What will happen to Kyoya if I say the words back. His family is one of the ones who help the Tengoku no Kodomo. If I get close to him there is the possibility that not only him, but his family would be in danger because of the Organisation. I can't do that to him.

For the first time ever, I wished I could be selfish enough to not care, but I couldn't.

_I looked at myself who was ready to burst into tears. Her. Our, decision made._

_"**Ootori-kun, I'm sorry. I do return your feelings, but... I can't be selfish. I can't be with you. Ootori-kun, you deserve someone who will be better for you. Someone who can afford to be selfish. I-i ho-pe you find h-he-her."**_

_I repeated the words I had said then while looking at them. My tears falling freely now._

_Kyoya looked at me confused. I forced a smile in return, and ran away._

_Kyoya looked like wanting to follow me, but didn't. He just stood there. Probably trying to figure out what to make of what had just happened._

_Suddenly Tamaki appeared from one of the pillars. Had he listened._

_Kyoya turned to hs friend._

_"She likes you back." He said quietly. "I suspected you liked her. Ever since you heard her play at the club."_

_What? Kyoya had liked me since then? _

_How on earth did TAmaki know! I didn't know! I can read minds, feel emotions, and I never suspected._

_Sure, Kyoya, and I had spent sometime together for a month after our meeting. We did homework together, he constantly asked question about me. But I always suspected it was because he was curious as to why my file had so little information. When did that turned into something more to both of us I don't know._

_"She was right Tamaki. My father will never let me inherit if I date a commoner. Yet I found myself not caring." Said Kyoya._

_"That's another reason that I think she cares. She told you she liked you, but for your sake. For your future, she took action, and did what was better for you." said Tamaki._

_Kyoya looked at him in shock._

_"Don't give up on her Kyoya. She's worth more than any girl you will find if she can think of you before herself." Said Tamaki closing his eyes, and walking away from a thunderstruck Kyoya._

You're not the only one Kyoya.

_The scene faded again._

I opened my eyes. There was something heavy on my waist.

Haruhi?

I looked at her noticing she was dressed in a yellow hoodie, with shorts. Not only that she smelled weird, almost tropical.

"Haruhi." I call

She looks at me, and her eyes tear up. "Onee-chan!"

She hugs me tight her tears falling.

Soon dad burst into the room. He was in a pink dress with his hair up in a ponytail. His eyes also got teary, and hugged both Haruhi and me.

"HOSHIYO!"

I looked confused at Sebastian whose eyes where glowing with relief. I raised an eyebrow asking silently for an explanation.

"Your fever worsened. It was so high that the sweat wet your clothes. By then, Haruhi came back, an was able to change you. After an hour, your life presence started to fade."

My eyes widened.

"I don't care if I lose my scholarship. Next time...next time, I won't leave your side." HAruhi said her tears falling.

"And I don't care if I get fired. Hoshiyo you are my daughter, just like Haruhi. You should have called me as soon as you found out you had a fever! I get not wanting to worry us but... please next time tell us." said dad his tears flowing down his face.

"I'm sorry dad. Haruhi. I wasn't feeling that bad when Haruhi left, and I fell asleep fast. Truth is I don't feel the fever at all. To me I'm dreaming normally." I say looking at them apologetically.

They all nod, Sebastian soon says he has to leave, and dad walks him(kicks him) out the door.

"Why are you wearing that?" i ask Haruhi.

She sighs wary. Soon I start hearing how she was kidnapped into a water park that belonged to Kyoya's family. About Tamaki, and the excuse he put just so that no one saw her in a swimming suit. Honey-senpai getting missing. Mori-senpai being worried. How they are cousins, and masters in martial arts.

"I have a question" I say sitting up."Why when I get sick is when the fun stuff happen?"

Haruhi laughs. "I don't know." She pauses, "Kyoya-senpai was worried about you. So were the others."

I smile sadly. "I dreamed about him."

She looks at me confused.

"Kyoya", I whisper."How I met him, the Host Club, and... other things." I say more loudly.

She makes a 'oh' sound.

"We should go to sleep." I say looking at the door with my glowing emotional eyes.

"What about dinner? Aren't you hungry?" asks Haruhi.

I nod. "YOu made something?"

She nods, and leaves to bring the food.

She came back with a tray. I ate it all, and soon fell asleep again.

* * *

**Time skip: After Host Hours Next Day**

"Hoshiyo-senpai" said Hikaru.

"Are you ok?" Finished Kaoru.

I looked up from the music sheet to see the worried gazes of the club.

I smiled."I'm all better now."

They all smile back.

"THAT'S GREAT MY SWEET DAUGHTER! DADDY WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT HIS OTHER BABY GIRL!' Tamaki yells with dramatic tears.

"YOu know Hoshiyo, I would be more than happy to have a doctor look you over." said Kyoya looking from his notebook.

I smiled at him."There is no need. It was just that I had stayed out to much in the cold the night before."

The all accept the lie.

"Well," says Hikaru his eyes full of mischief.

"Since senpai is all better" says Kaoru.

"Let go to the beach!" The say in sink.

Haruhi and me look at them with raised eyebrows. "The Beach?" We both ask confused, and they smirk nodding.

I smile as they start planning everything. Then looking to the side I see Kyoya looking at me. Our gaze meet.

"As for Hoshiyo-senpai."

I break contact as I look to the twins who were choosing swimsuits already. Where were they? I don't know, but there were suddenly at least three rows of swim suits.

"We also selected this blue bikini." said Hikaru.

"Blue is better for her since it matches her eyes." says Kaoru.

"And because her chest, and curves are more defined than Haruhi's the bikini will look both cute, and sexy." says Hikaru making me blush bright red.

Kyoya glares at the twins making them shrink back into a table.

Then Kyoya knocks them out with a bat.

"MY LITTLE GIRLS WILL NOT BE WEARING SUCH THINGS IN FRONT OF PERVERTS LIKE YOU~" He yells.

"So we are not going?" The twins ask.

"Who says we are not?" Tamaki replies, and I smile.

This is one crazy life I'll be living now with the host club. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I love this life. I love them. And I won't give up.


	8. Confessions on the Beach

**Hoshiyo PoV**

We started packing for the beach an hour ago. After all, Tamaki said to be there at seven since it would be a long ride. Dad had made a tantrum when we told him that we were going wit friends only. Then another tantrum when he saw what we were going to wear.

"What's wrong with what we wear?" I said quietly as I almost finished with dinner for us today, and for dad tomorrow since of course we wouldn't be here. I looked at dad who still looked depressed watching tv. No way was he getting closer to the kitchen. My stomach still does flips whenever I remember the time when he did 'breakfast surprise' when we were little.

"MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLS SHOULD ALWAYS LOOK CUTE! THAT'S WHY PAPA ALWAYS CHOOSES YOUR DRESSES. THAT WAY ANYONE CAN SEE MY PRECIOUS BABY DOLL~!" Dad started yelling from his depressed spot in front of the tv.

"We are not your dolls!" Both me and Haruhi yell at him making him even more depressed.

* * *

I loved the air.

Sound.

Smell.

"So why did we come to Okinawa?" asked both Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Because Kyoya's family has a private beach here." says TAmaki.

"It beautiful~!" said Honey-senpai.

"Uh Huh." says Mori-senpai.

"But why not the carabian?" Asks Hikaru.

"Or even Fidji." says Kaoru.

"Do you think commoners like Hoshiyo and Haruhi have passports?" asks Kyoya.

_How could those six turn a beautiful feeling like these into something depressing, and offending?_

"You do realise we can hear you right?" asks HAruhi.

Not only that but-

"Oh Tamaki, it's like a dream."

"it's no dream. It's real, but if I had my way I'll be in your dreams every night."

"Oh Tamaki."

Why on earth are the guest here?! Wasn't this a vacation!?

"This sucks. I thought this was supposed to be a vacation." says HAruhi looking rather disappointed.

I look at her in understanding. "I know."

We look simultaneously at Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai doing some weird moves/stretching? Our sweat dropped.

"Um Haruhi? Aren't you going to swim with us?" asks a girl standing behind us.

Haruhi looks behind, and smiles. "No, I like looking at the sea from a safe distance."

"Ooh. Then we'll just stay here with you." says another.

"But why?" asks HAruhi. "You got cute swimsuits on. why not show them off?"

I was behind them, but I could still feel their blush.

"What about you senpai?" says the first girl.

I turn, and blush slightly at them. "There is no way I'm getting up!"

"But why?" asks the girl in the middle.

I look at the twins annoyed. "Those little monsters... Just why do I have to wear this bikini? It way too revealing

Haruhi nods in agreement. "It does look good on you onee-chan." She looks at the girls. "Please take her for a little swim. She really needs to refresh." Haruhi smiles charmingly.

I soon feel being drag out of the umbrella by the three of them while HAruhi waved at us goodbye smiling.

_Traitor!_

The stop at the edge of the water.

Someone is staring. I feel it.

I look to see Kyoya staring at me in shock through his glasses. Next to him the twins were smirking while Tamaki started yelling at them for harrassing me into the aquamarine blue bikini that revealed some of my chest, and showed my thighs.

This is embarrassing!

Not taking Kyoya's stare longer I jump in the water. I need a long swim.

I still remembered his lips on mine.

I still remembered his arms hugging me.

Swim faster.

_You can't be with him! He'll be in danger! His family will be in danger! _

I stop swimming at the thought. "If you love someone, you have to love them enough to let them go." I whisper.

I swim back to shore feeling more depressed than when I had that dream about the past a few days ago.

"Onee-chan are you ok?" asks Haruhi walking towards me.

I nod simply. "Lets walk for a little bit in the sand HAruhi." I say looking at her with a smile.

She returns it, and nods.

We start walking in silence.

"You like Kyoya-senpai don't you onee-chan?" asks Haruhi suddenly making me almost trip and fall. AS soon as I gain balance, and start walking again I look at her failing at containing my blush. "I know you do. That's why you cried when he sent the package with the uniforms. Onee-chan, you deserve love. You deserve it more than anyone. You are always sacrificing yourself for others... It's time for you to let someone other than us make sacrifices for you."

I stop walking. "I-"

"Haru-chan! Hoshi-chan! Want to go jellfish hunting?" asks Honey-senpai who is down in the sand with Mori-senpai.

both of our sweat drops.

"Don't you mean shellfish hunting senpai?" I say smiling

"I don't think this is that kind of beach Honey-senpai." says haruhi looking away wary. "We are not going to find any shellfish-"

We both look at the bucket beside him shocked.

Than we were both surrounded by all kinds of shellfish.

"What the hell?!" we both yell.

* * *

"Look at how many we got." says Honey senpai.

"We are going to have some fancy dishes tonight." says HAruhi her face gleaming.

I laugh looking at her happy face. My laugh stops as I notice someone looking at us.

Nanami.

Her blue eyes were looking at mine curiously. She was one of us, but couldn't quite control herself. It was expected though she has been newly awaken. She motions with her head for me to follow her. A notion that was not missed by me, so I followed her until we were away from the others.

"You wanted to talk to me Nanami-san?" I asked.

She turns to me looking at me angrily. "What are you doing with the Host Club?" she asks suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You heard me! What are you doing? Do you realise the danger you put them in by socializing with them? Because of you they might get killed!"

"Be quiet!" I snap, and my eyes start to glow. "Do you want them to find out?" I say low enough for her to hear. "Cause they will if you keep yelling! They won't be in any danger as long as they don't find out what we are. That, and the assassins don't see them with one they know are like us." I turn my back to her, and start to walk back to the others.

"What about Ootori-senpai?" she asks, and I stop.

"What about him?" I ask indifferently.

"Are you really going to let him think that you two can work out? What will happen to him if you do die when the time comes? He'll- he'll be devastated." she say sounding way too desperate.

"Kyoya will be fine. I don't plan on being with him. Trust me, out of the two of us I do know more than you how he's better off without him." I say looking from her while I keep walking back.

_After all, I repeat the reasons of why he is in my head almost everyday._

* * *

I arrive to see the twins, Tamaki, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Kyoya in a group. Kyoya holding pictures, and moving them away from Tamaki.

"I have my sources." He smiles his host smile. "How about we just leave it at that for a moment." I hear Kyoya say.

I sigh. "What are the lot of you up to?" I ask Kyoya.

He smiles at me. "Just a little game. That's all."

_Uh Huh. _

"By the way Hoshiyo?" says Kyoya.

I look into his eyes. "Yes, Kyoya."

He takes out a picture from his back pocket. "You looked quite happy here." he says.

I look at the picture, and freeze. It was me in my middle school uniform laughing at Haruhi who looked annoyed. It was one of the times I went to her classroom to goof around with her classmates.

Wait! How does Kyoya have that picture?

"How-"

"I have my ways." he says simply

"So not only are you a manipulative jerk, but a stalker too?" I ask him somewhat teasingly.

"Now that isn't very polite there." He says with a genuine smile.

I blush. "Whatever."

"You blushing? Do you like it when I smile Hoshiyo?" He asks teasingly.

I blush deeper, and I look down to hide my eyes. I really hate how he can easily make them glow.

"I'm going to find Haruhi!" say, and start running to where she was.

**Kyoya PoV**

I watch Hoshiyo run in look of Haruhi.

Why did she always look down whenever she was embarrassed? It was like she was hiding something. I smile at that. Hoshiyo was always hiding something. It's what made her her. An angelic mystery whose song could bring you to feel the deepest despair, or the greatest happiness.

I remember when I first hear her in the club room when we met. She brought me to tears. It was something I thought only Tamaki could do. Bring me to tears with music.

After I heard her then, it took a week for me to hear her sing again.

_I was in the walking in the gardens looking for some peace away for that dumb ass Tamaki, and his crazy ideas when I heard her._

_'In you heart, I can see the_

_Rope that has been tied to you_

_You've been hurting_

_But you do not know _

_For whom you're aching for_

_These little hands_

_Protecting you_

_Is all I want to do'_

_Hoshiyo sat there under one of the cherry blossom trees singing._

_'So I close my eyes_

_And strongly wish _

_Upon a falling star_

_In the night sky_

_Are a thousand glowing stars'_

The memory is broken by Tamaki calling me.

I sigh."What is it Tamaki?" I ask

"Haruhi and Hoshiyo are not scare of ghost~." He says disappointedly

You really are an idiot aren't you?

"What do you want me to do?" I ask warily

"Help me think of something scary!" he yells

"No." I say flatly sending him into a depressed corner.

* * *

**Hoshiyo Pov**

**Time Skip later that day**

_What is wrong with them today? What are they planing?_ I think. First, the twins and Tamaiki take us to a cave with a stupid folk scary tale. Then Honey-senpai got Haruhi, me, and him into the truck of Kyoya's family secret police where he started to freak out. Finally Mori-senpai showed us a sentai! What was going on?

"What's up boss?" I hear Hikaru ask.

"What are you doing?" asks Kaoru.

"I found these rats snakes. Surely they'll freak out when they see these." says an excited Tamaki.

_So that's what they were up to._

"Hold on. I thought there were no rats snakes in Okinawa." Hikaru wonders out loud.

"That's because they're not." I say out loud making them look at me.

It takes a few minutes for them to catch on, and start running.

I chuckle, and follow them.

Danger.

HAruhi.

I freeze on my tracks, as the bond with HAruhi starts to warn me.

"Tamaki!" yells one of Haruhi's guest. "It's Haruhi!"

We all soon start running to where she said Haruhi was. I stop when I see one of them throw Haruhi into the water.

"HARUHI!" Me and Tamaki yell, but he jumps right after her. I takes me five seconds to run, and to jump(Float) of the rock heading to shore. I'm sure I heard gasps, but I didn't really care right then. What was HAruhi thinking?!

The both of them come out after a while.

Tamaki was holding HAruhi bride style, and I find myself relax.

She was okay.

"Where'd they go?" asked Tamaki looking at Kyoya who was covering Haruhi with.

"We took their Id cards, and respectfully asked them to leave." Kyoya answers. "The girls all went back to the hotel, and I called a doctor. He should be here any minute." He adds.

"I'm okay guys I don't need a doctor." says Haruhi getting on her feet.

I soon hug her tight, and start trembling.

"Onee-chan." she whispers.

I hug her tight her. "Don't you ever scare me like that." I say sternly. "You just took ten years of my life HAruhi. Don't o it again."

"Okay." she says lowly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry any of you."

I smile, and nod.

"What were you thinking?" asks Tamaki somewhat mad.

I let go of Haruhi, and she turns to face him. "You are not like Honey-senpai. You're not a martial arts master. Why did you confront them? What made you think you had a chance against them?"

"But it doesn't matter that their boys, and I'm a girl. I was there, and I could help." says HAruhi also somewhat mad.

_You're wrong,_ I think.

"That's no excuse you idiot! don't you forget you're a girl!" says Tamaki ma now.

I look at him in shock. I have never seen him like these, and I had known him for almost two years now.

"Look I'm sorry you had to come, and save me senpai. I just don't know what you so mad at. I didn't do anything wrong." says Haruhi also mad.

"You don't think so? Fine. Whatever you say, but I'm not speaking to you until you can admit that you were wrong." Tamaki yells while walking away, and HAruhi glares at them.

I sigh.

* * *

"I still can't believe dad changed our clothes when we weren't looking!" says Haruhi her vein popping, and eyes twitching.

I laugh. "I can. He's dad after all."

Haruhi sigh still slightly annoyed. Dad changed our bags, and now we have to wear not only dresses, but matching ones that deference only in color. I'm blue. Haruhi pink.

"I'm really sorry onee-chan. For worrying you so much." says Haruhi.

I shrug. "Compare to how i worry you. I think this is nothing. Besides, I find it refreshing that at least now I'm not the one being fussed over."

There's a knock on the door, and I go answer it.

"Oh, Mori-senpai." I say.

"Dinner is ready." he says.

I nod. "We're coming."

Haruhi and I follow him to the diningroom. _Rich jerks_.

* * *

Dinner was... Awkward.

Tamaki was silent so was Haruhi, and they were next to each other.

The tension was so thick it was hard to breath.

We start eating the tension getting thicker, and thicker.

I stand up making everyone look at me. "I need some air. I''l be outside if anyone needs me." I say getting away from there as fast as possible.

_Damn. I really couldn't breath in there. _

I look up at the sky.

_It's going to rain. I hope there are no thunders. HAruhi hates those._

_'In you heart, I can see the_

_Rope that has been tied to you_

_You've been hurting_

_But you do not know_

_For whom you're aching for_

_These little hands_

_Protecting you_

_Is all I want to do'_

_'So I close my eyes_

_And strongly wish _

_Upon a falling star_

_In the night sky_

_Are a thousand glowing stars_

_I pray that someday_

_They will come_

_Shining down upon your wary heart_

_And with this song_

_I scatter the seeds of smile_

_I pray that someday_

_I would see _

_The flowers bloom with you laughter_

_In the night sky_

_I would love t sing to you_

_With a little magic cause_

_I don't want to be alone _

_In sadness forever._

_I raise my head _

_And look upon the starry night_

_I pray that someday _

_You would come_

_And share your smile back to me._

_I raise my head _

_And look upon the starry night_

_I pray that someday _

_You would come_

_And share your smile back to me.'_

I feel like smiling at the sky after that. Somehow, singing takes away everything bad to replace it with happiness.

_'Flowers bloom in spring_  
_Oh, the sky spreads in summer_  
_They're engraved and sparkling_  
_In my heart_

_ Rain falls in the morning_  
_Even on a day when I shut the window_  
_The light overflowing to my chest_  
_Is from above the clouds_

_Joy and sorrow_  
_I hold everything close while I'm walking_  
_They're things that firmly join_  
_My hand_  
_And your hand together_

_Autumn is at the waterside_  
_Winter lurks at the treetop_  
_There's a boundless kindness_  
_Deep in the world_

_Every time when night comes_  
_Let's offer a prayer_  
_Let's quietly greet_  
_The day to come tomorrow_

_Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away_  
_Guides me_  
_As if it smiles_  
_As if it sings_  
_The sound of wind echoes_

_Joy and sorrow_  
_I hold everything close while I'm walking_  
_They're things that firmly join_  
_My hand_  
_And your hand together'_

I took a breath. I felt relaxed. I haven't felt like this in... Well never. I couldn't really relax. I had to mush in my plate for that. Yet, I managed here. Shocking.

_'How long has it been since I fell in love with you? _  
_My feelings only increase_  
_Will you notice them_  
_Even though I've never once put them into words? _

_Like the snow, they just_  
_Quietly keep accumulating_

_Hold me tight- if this is how it feels_  
_I didn't want to know_  
_What it was like to be in love with someone_  
_I love you- my tears won't stop_  
_And so I wish_  
_That I had never met you_

_How long will I be thinking of you? _  
_My sighs fogged up the window glass_

_Can a candle flame_  
_Still melt my trembling heart?  
_

_Hold me tight, tight enough to break me_  
_So that even in an icy wind or a blizzard_  
_I won't feel cold_  
_I miss you- every time I think of you_  
_Tonight, too, I hold_  
_This half-finished muffler, all alone_

_If there was an eternally falling snow_  
_Could it hide my feelings for you?_

_Hold me tight- if this is how it feels_  
_I didn't want to know_  
_What it was like to be in love with someone_  
_I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest_  
_I want to shout to the wintery sky_  
_"I want to see you rïght now"'_

"You have a beautiful voice Hoshiyo."

I turned to see Kyoya smiling at me kindly.

I blush. How long has he been standing there?

"I haven't been here long." he said.

I freeze. "What are you a mind reader?" I ask him accusingly

He laughs. "No, but you have very open expressions. It's easy to read them." He says.

I look down. "How's TAmaki and Haruhi?" I ask.

"She's probably apologizing to him about now." He said not interested much.

"What did you do?" I ask instantly.

He looks at me with a fake offended look. "Why would you ever think that?"

I give him a look. "Because your Kyoya Ootori. You manipulate people, and their feeling to get the wanted result." i say matter of factly, turning my back to him.

I didn't know he moved until-

"Is that so?" he says his breath in my ear. his hands holding me in a hug.

I blush, and try to move away from him. "That's right you manipulate people's feeling until you get what you want." i say hating how I stuttered some of it.

"Then tell me Hoshiyo. How do I manipulate your feelings to finally make you come to me? What do I need to do to get you to be with me?" He whispers in my ear making me shudder.

"Nothing. Because, I will never be as selfish as to do what I want." i say lowly.

"Selfish huh?" he says his tone angry.

Kyoya turns me to him forcefully. "So what if it's selfish?" he yells at me.

"Kyoya." I whisper shocked.

"If it's selfish then be selfish! Why do you always have to be so giving?! What do you have to make up for?! What have you done wrong Hoshiyo?! Nothing! If anything you are the most unselfish person I know! So what if you are selfish once in awhile! Is that a crime? Because if it is, then... then all humans are guilty because we are all selfish."he kept going while shaking me.

Thunderstruck in the distance.

I looked up at him. He was angry. No he was mad. "I won't be forgiven. If I'm selfish I won't be able to forgive myself. Because if something were to happen to you Kyoya I-" I feel my eyes glowing. Even so, I look at him with my teary glowing blue eyes. "I would rather be dead if anything were to happen to you."

**Kyoya PoV**

I look at her shocked.

Her eyes are glowing. It wasn't the tears. I knew that. Hoshiyo's eyes were glowing. Her eyes that usually resembled the sky now resemble the blue ocean with waves full of feelings.

Hoshiyo.

I smile at her, and pull her to me in a tight hug. just like I did days back at Ouran. "I'll forgive you. Even if you don't I will. Because Hoshiyo, in the end I would be so thankful to finally have you beside me. That if I get hurt a hundred times, I would forgive you. Always.

Hoshiyo cried harder, and hugged me back. "Idiot. Kyoya you're an idiot. A money hungry idiot." she says between sobs, and I laugh.

She pulls back, and meet my eyes again with her glowing emotional one. "You're an idiot but... I love you." she says with a smile.

I look at her shocked for a moment, but I recover quickly. I smile at her pulling her back into a hug as i kiss her.

**Hoshiyo PoV**

Even if it's selfish.

Even if I'm not forgiven by fate.

I don't care.

I don't care because I know, dad, Haruhi, the Host Club,Sebastian,Aoi, and Kyoya will always be there for me ready to forgive me. No matter the mistake.

The moment is ruined by evil chuckles.

Kyoya and I separated, and look back to see the twins holding-

A camera!

"Well-Well. Would you look at that" says Hikaru.

"Seems like Hoshiyo-senpai and Kyoya-senpai have been having a secret romance" says Kaoru

"I wonder what the boss well say when he sees the picture." they both finish

"You two-" says kyoya

"Have any of you seen Tamaki?" I ask changing the subject.

The shake their heads no.

I sigh."Go check up on him then. I don't want to spend the Host Club on that tension. I could hardly breath."

They both start walking away. "Wait boys~!" I say with a sparkly smile, and another thunderstruck came.

The turn to look at me, and turn blue. "That camera of you do handed over to us. After all, we don't want any incidents now do we?"

"N-n-no s-ss-senpai." the both stutter.

I may be smiling but I was sure they saw the demon behind it. They give me camera and run for their lives to hopefully check on Tamaki.

I sigh, and hand the camera to Kyoya. "Here. You take care of it."

He looks at me pleased. "You sure knew who to handle them."

I shrug. "I've had practice. How do you think I deal with Sebastian an Aoi."

"About them Hoshiyo." he says, and I look at him.

"I know Kyoya, but I don't want you to find out yet. I'm not ready to tell you guys." I whisper, but I knew he heard it.

He nodded."I won't pressure it, but if it becomes to trouble some please be assured that that stupid king well want to know. Especially me." he say serious

I smile at him. "If anything gets out of hand you'll be the first to know. After all I don't want Tamaki to make too much of a fuss over it."

Kyoya looks at me warily. "You're right. That idiot will make a fuss when you tell him, an even bigger one when if he finds out I knew first."

I laugh. "Something to look forward than?"

He smirks."I'm going to check on him." he says.

"Please do, who knows what trouble his getting into. when

* * *

**Time Skip: The next morning.**

"I'm sorry Haruhi. I totally missed the thunder last night." I tell her apologetically.

"It's okay don't worry." SHe responded.

"You better watch your back Haruhi." says Hikaru. "You too Hoshiyo-senpai."

"Yeah who know the king could be such a pervert." says Kaoru.

I laughed getting into the car.

"I'm telling you it wasn't like that at all." yells Tamaki.

"I see well now I know what S&M is." says Haruhi going along with the twins teasing.

I laugh more when Kyoya tells the driver to go on leaving Tamaki behind. We pick him up though. About five minutes later.

"Onee-chan, you seem very cheery this morning." says Haruhi once depressed Tamaki get in the limo.

"Well that's because-" says Hikaru

"She and Kyoya-senpai were hitting things off last night." Finishes Kaoru.

I blush deep red, and hide my eyes quickly.

"WHAT!" Yells Tamaki forgetting his woe spot."KYOYA~! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY GIRL!"

"Wow that's great Kyo-chan and Hoshi-chan! You two look so cute together! Don't they Takashi." says Honey-senpai.

Mori-senpai nods.

I feel a hand on my shoulder.

'You deserve happiness onee-chan.' I hear haruhi think.

I smile at her Kindly forgetting my embarrassment.

I feel being lifted slightly. The I notice Kyoya put me in his lap.

I blush again, but this time I hide my eyes in his shirt.

"WHY MOMMY! DON'T HARASS YOUR BABY GIRL!" Yells Tamaki with dramatic tears in his eyes.

"Shut up you idiot king." says Kyoya sending Tamaki to his spot of woe in the limo.

I laugh, and look up to Kyoya to see his indifferent face, but laughing eyes. I smiled at him, and kissed his cheek.

_Everything is good now. I have everything to fight for. Everything to live for. _

* * *

**A/N: I Hope you dears liked this chapter took me two days! Thank you Picandy for reviewing, and the tip. I'll be using it in the future! Next the Zuka Club will make their entrance. PLease tell me what you think of Nanami. It's on you guys if you want more jealousy from her or others! Tell me your thought, opinions, and ideas I'm all ears! R&R! Until next time **


	9. A Secret Revealed: Curse?

**Sebastian's**** PoV**

I didn't like this not one bit.

"What do you think it means?" asked Aoi.

I looked at farm behind us. "Nothing good by the looks of it." I answer.

_'He's coming.'_ says the angel inside me. Raza.

_Who? _I ask him.

Silence.

Ugh I hate this guy!

Aoi looks at me with a raised eyebrow, "What did he say?" she asked.

"Nothing. Like always. Stupid angel spirit." I say muttering low the last part. "Hey Hoshiyo found anything yet?" I yell to the wind.

She could hear me.

She always could.

_Freaky girl,_ I think.

A rock hits me from the sides. Hard.

I look to the right to face my attacker.

"Guard your thoughts Sebastian. That rock was an accident that won't be one next time." says a girl with brown straight hair that was up in a ponytail with glowing blue eyes that showed annoyment.

Hoshiyo.

I look at her pissed with an irk mark showing. "You hypocrite! How come you scold me when I read thoughts, but when you do it's okay!" I yell at her.

She completely ignores me. "Aoi, do you feel anything out of the ordinary? Feel anything about this place?" she asks the 14 year old standing just about ten feet from me.

Aoi's angel was known for it's knowledge. Obsidian. He knew about anything, therefore so does Aoi. With the exception that unlike me neither her or Hoshiyo has survived the "test". In other words, both of them though they have some of their angels powers, and abilities their connection to the angel inside is zero. Which can be good or bad depending on how you see it.

"Not really." answers Aoi."Everything feels as normal as you, Bas, and me nee-san."

Hoshiyo nods her expression saying she was deep in thought.

"Hold on a minute. Hoshiyo weren't you the one that said you felt something odd coming from here." I ask her.

She looks at me eyes back to normal. "I did, but-" she trailed off.

"But what?" I ask her.

"IT wasn't really the same feeling." she says quietly. "But it was in a way."

"What feeling?" I push.

"The pull I feel when there's an awakening. It was the same, but it wasn't. I was like being called here." She says looking at the midnight sky.

A blast of energy was fired our way.

The three of us avoided it easily, but looked around shocked. Hoshiyo more than us. After all, she was the only one who was like us who ha the ability t do it.

"Hahahahaha! I see you're as easy to trap as always Shielo."

A voice calls from the farm. The roof to be exact.

Wait who was Shielo?

I felt drea spread through me from the inside.

_'He's here_' says Raza.

"Who are you? How do you know that name?" asks Hoshiyo.

"Hehehe~. You'll know. In due time that is." He chuckles evilly.

I look at Hoshiyo and Aoi both as tense as I was.

Who was this guy? Who was Shielo?

The man in the roof disappeared as soon as he appeared.

"Who was that?" I ask Hoshiyo.

"Judas." Aoi whispers her eyes glowing.

Hoshiyo and I look at her shocked.

"Judas." whispers Hoshiyo shocked.

"Who is he?" I ask the two.

Aoi snaps from the trance, and Hoshiyo from her shock.

"I get how Miss. Know it all knows the name. But how do, Hoshiyo?" I ask her.

"My dreams. He was in my dreams recently. The dreams from the fevers." SHe answers me.

"Then I'm guessing you know who Shielo is too since he did call you that." I state.

She nods. "She is my angel spirit. Shielo."

"I've never heard of her." I says confused.

She shrugs. "Neither have I."

We both turn to Aoi.

"What!? she yells.

"Don't you know who she is? you know who the guy was." I say.

She rolls her eyes. "I don't know them Obsidian does."

I sigh. "I knew you were useless the minute I saw you brat. Why are you here anyway?"

I feel being tossed in the air, and landing on a rock.

"You nasty useless brat!" I yell feeling really pissed.

I hate this kid!

"Stupid worthless punk!" She yells back.

"What's wrong on calling someone who is worthless, worthless?" she says calmly.

I growl and bring her to me giving her a nogi.

"Waaaa! You meany! Nee-san Bas is bothering me!" She yells

"Shut up!"

We are both separated, and thrown into a wall by Hoshiyo.

"Hoshiyo~! We both complainingly yell.

"Stop acting like children. It's late lets go home." She says walking away.

I glare at the brat, and she glares back as we start walking to the helicopter.

* * *

**Hoshiyo's PoV**

I arrive home, and sigh.

He's going to do it again. I open the door.

"HO~SHI~YO~! WHY DID YOU SNEAK OUT AGAIN!" yells dad.

"Dad if I told you that I needed to go this late you would do the impossible, and more to stop me." I say calmly.

"OF COURSE I WOULD! WHAT KIND OF FATHER WOULD I BE IF I DIDN'T! HOSHIYO YOU ARE SO CRUEL! PAPA ONLY WORRIES THAT YOU WOULD GET YOURSELF HURT~!" He goes to a corner to cry dramatically.

I sigh and head to bed. I cant deal with him now.

Judas. Why did he attack us? SHielo was the person he loved wasn't it? What happened?

I sigh again and let sleep take me.

Time skip next day at school.

I have the wort luck ever.

Today was the exposition for the cultural club. That means those psychos will be coming too.

I shudder.

Today wasn't going to be my day.

I walk towards Haruhi's class, but I meet with her half way.

"Oh Haruhi. I was just heading your way. Why aren't you in class?" I ask.

"Well Hikaru and Kaoru have sent me( forced me) to go get instant coffee for the club. Apparently we ran out." She says looking exhausted.

I laugh nervously. Those devils."Well I'll go with you then. It's been long since we've gone to the supermarket together." I say happily. Plus if those psycho do arrive I'll be able to avoid them for a little while at least.

Haruhi smiles. "Sure."

We both head to the supermarket, and by almost two shelves of instant coffee. That should last a while now.

"Well lets head back!" says Haruhi.

She did love the sales going on in the supermarket.

I giggle as I feel a familiar presence near me.

She looks at me confused, and I point to a corner where a little boy was hiding.

Haruhi laughs. "How long has he been following us?" she asks.

I laugh too. "Ever since we left Ouran. He probably went there to see me, but saw us heading out." i explain.

Haruhi nods."I'll head to school first then. He probably missed you since you haven't been going to the HeadQuarters in a while."

I nod in agreement given her the bags and she leaves.

"Daichi!" I call the boy with a smile.

He comes to me running and smiling. "Onee-chan!"

I kneel down and hug him."I've missed you! My little devil!" I say hugging him tight

"Me too!" He says happily.

"So how's my favorite Kiddo!" I ask letting him go, and standing up.

"I love my new school! Bas-nii-san said that if I do good he'll let me spend the summer with onee-chan and Haruhi-nee-san!" He said jumping up and down.

I smile."Then do real good in school! By the way Daichi did you like the present I sent you for you tenth birthday? " I ask worried.

He smiles at me and nods. "I sleep with Yuki all the time!"

I laugh. For his birthday I had given him a puppy I had found in the street. Daichi was like me and Aoi. He awoke very young, and he was seen. The only exception was that he never was given to the orphanage because he would always cry for me or Yume(an agent from the rescuing team), or not eat enough. In the end, the government personnel at HeadQuarters decides since Yume was old enough to adopt she would be his legal guardian, and live with her. SHe would let Daichi visit me often, but after a mission gone wrong a year back where Yume sadly died he was given to Sebastian. Sebastian left Daichi to HeadQuarters to take care of since he would be in America. I haven't seen Daichi since then because I'm not needed at HeadQuarters now. I did send him a present for his birthday.

"I'm glad you like him. How's living with Sebastian?" I ask a little worried. After all, Sebastian wasn't the most responsible person in the world.

"It's okay. I miss Yume though." He says sadly.

I nod in understanding. He had been living with Yume since he was three until the accident when he was nine. It must have been hard on him. "I miss Yume too. She was a lot of fun wasn't she?"

He nods his eyes getting watery.

I pick him up letting him sob silently while hiding his glowing blue eyes on my shoulder.

When he is done he smiles with some tears still showing.

I smile back. "Hey since you clearly skipped school today, and don't want to go back why don't you spend the rest of the day with me? We can call Sebastian to tell him where you are, and to pick you up after dinner. You get to se Haruhi, and dad again. Plus you get to meet my friends from school!" I say waiting for his reaction.

Daichi jumps from my hands."Yay!"

* * *

We both walk back to Ouran together. Daichi looking at everything with big glowing eyes.

I laugh in my head. Daichi is still a kid after all.

We reach the Music Room #3. I enter the room.

"Hey Guys! Sorry I'm late I just had a little to catch up to-" I freeze mid sentence. The psychos are here!

"Oh god! Could it be?",says Beni with Shizumi, and another girl I hadn't met before surrounding Haruhi who looked mad. "It is you oh sweet angel that has fallen from heaven! You with your voice, and grace!" She says while putting her arms on me I shudder.

_Ugh if only I could throw her across the room!_

"Benibara who is this?" asks the other girl with short hair wearing the same uniform as the psychos.

_Another One? This is so not my day!_

"Of course! Hinako you weren't here when we met the angel before us." says Shizumi.

"Oh yes it happened last year! While roaming the halls of the schools. A voice of the heavens sang! So beautiful and graceful. An angels that has fallen from the heavens. A creature so pure and the delicate with the eyes of the sky!" says Beni way too dramatically. She cupped my cheek. "With a face that is surely to be one of those who follow god himself.

If I'm from heaven how come I want to throw you to hell?!

"Come closer to me, and I'll show you heaven that looks like hell!" I yell pushing her from me. "How many times did I say last year to stay five hundred feet from me!"

"You see Hinako, she has the strength of a warrior yet looks as delicate as a princess! SHe is truly a goddess!" says Shizumi dramatically.

"Oh yes I see it now!" yells Haniko.

"You girls are delusional." I say sighing in exasperation.

"Onee-chan you know the Zuka Club?" asks Haruhi. The twins snickering at the name, but looking at me with the same questions as did the others.

"Last year while practicing singing in the music room #1 I had the misfortune of knowing them." I shudder remembering that day.

_Ugh!_

"Yes it was a date if fate! I day the light touched us!" says Beni way to dramatic. SHe goes to touch me again, but is stopped by Kyoya.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but touch her again and I'll be the one to take you to hell." he says smiling with an evil aura around him making everyone except, and the Zuka club cower in fear of the Shadow king.

'Kyoya-senpai looks scarier than when he's mad.' I hear Haruhi think.

i fight the urge to laugh at the thought.

"I had no idea they had captured you too angel!" says Shizumi ignoring Kyoya completely.

"No doubt." Beni nods in agreement, and turns to me holding my hand."My offer will always stand sweet angel, and young maiden. We'll come for your answer tomorrow. Adiu."They start to retreat dancing, and laughing.

"WHat a bunch of nut jobs." says Daichi with his sweat dropping.

I look at the others, and Haruhi who still looks mad.

"Haruhi?" I ask

" I think I better go. I have some thinking to do." says Haruhi lowly.

I raise an eyebrow, but shrug it off.

"Hoshi-chan? Did the Zuka Club made you the offer to attend to their school?" asks Honey-senpai.

I nod. "Yeah, they did the offer last year."

"Are you going?" asked Hikaru

Before I can answer though i feel the pull again.

_Judas!_

I don't think of my actions. "Sorry guys I gotta go!"

I grab Daichi, and run out of the room before questions start being asked. I run, and run.

* * *

When I feel closer I stop, and look at Daichi who is huffing. "Stay here Daichi. Don't come near me no matter what." I say sternly.

He nods looking at worried. I smile in return.

I run until I arrive at an abandoned park.

"So you can feel my presence if I use my abilities." says Judas who was sitting on the swing seats.

"What are you planing? Why did you attack us last nights?" I question him.

"Hehe~. I'm here for because I want to start the fun." He jumps, and lands right in front of me.

He grabs my hands forcefully."You see Shielo the faster it starts the faster it ends. I'm tired of this game you see. It's been centuries with the same game. You and I come back to earth. We fight to the death, and are reborn again."

"What are you talking about?" I whisper.

He laughs with no humor."I don't expect you to."

He leans in and bites my neck savagely. I feel him draining my blood. I feel weak. _What is he doing to me?_

He retreats, and lets go of my right hand still holding the left. He bites his hand until blood comes out, and forces it into my mouth.

I struggle refusing to drink it, but in the end it wasn't enough. He lets go of me. "Let the curse begin." he says, and disappears

My body started to hurt. It burned. From the inside out.

I scream in pain.

"Hoshiyo!"

That's the last thing I hear before everything goes black.

I wake up to find myself home. It's dark. I look at the clock-9:30 pm.

I look around.

Haruhi is asleep in her futon. I look towards dad's room. The lights were out.

_What happened to me? _

_What did Judas do to me? What happened to Daichi?_

_Did I pass out?_

I sigh.

I'm so tired. _I need to sleep._

* * *

The next morning I was hugged my breath out by dad. I was also told that Daichi was crying all the time, and had to be dragged, and knocked out to leave by Sebastian before the Haruhi kept doing everything for me as if I was made of glass, and was too fragile to do anything.

It was annoying, but I knew that I worried them real bad this time. In the end I just smiled at them, and reassured that I was fine.

The day went smoothly enough.

I felt dizzy.

Tired.

Hot.

I headed to the club.

When I entered the room I stood there frozen.

They were dressed as women!

The Host Club were wearing dresses!

Even Kyoya!

"Hoshiyo you have arrived!" Yelles TAmaki.

I look at Haruhi who's ready to crack with laughter.

We crack at the same time. Falling to the floor with laughter.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask between guffaws of laughter.

"I knew you were a bunch of goofballs, but-" said Haruhi also laughing with gusto.

"What were you trying to do anyway?" i ask.

"We dressed like this so that you guys wouldn't leave the Host club." says Hikaru.

I smile at them kindly. I knew Haruhi was doing the same. We stand up.

"Maiden? Angel?" says Beni.

"Thank you for the offer, but i decline. I came to Ouran with a dream, and a goal. Though a girls school sounds great I wan to stay at Ouran academy." says HAruhi facing them.

"HAruhi~!" says Tamaki with happy tears. "Wait if you weren't going to leave why were you so mad yesterday.?" he asks.

"How would you feel if I stole something from you, and sold it. I really liked that mechanical pencil it was easy to right with!" she yelled at him.

_So that's why she was mad._

"I;m sorry." says Tamaki. "But I offered to give you my teddy bear pencil, and you said you didn't want it!" says Tamaki showing his pencil

"That's right, an I still don't want it." she answered.

_Can't say I blame you._

"What about you sweet angel?" asks Shizumi.

Everyone turns to me.

A dizzy feeling comes over me, but I ignore it.

Tamaki looks anxious. Everyone in the Host Club does.

"What do you think? Of course I decline! i want to be with my sister always." I say smiling at them.

Tamaki burst into more tears, and everyone else smiles except Kyoya who looks like he was waiting for something.

I laugh, and walk towards him. "Not only that I could never leave. Not when I'm so happy here." I say looking at him smiling.

"Very well then", says Beni. "But these is not over. We will come back for you my dears, and abolish the Host Club."

They leave dancing.

The host leave to change, and come back.

Kyoya moves to where I am, and hugs me lightly.

"Well I'm glad that's over." says Kyoya. He starts to move away but I grab him.

"Hoshiyo?" I hear him ask but is distant.

I look up at him. I feel my power running.

My eyes glow as do my hands, and he gasps.

"Onee-chan?" asks HAruhi worried.

I start huffing.

"Senpai?" says Hikaru.

"You okay?" Finishes KAoru both sounding worried.

I need to control myself.

_What happening?_

_A fever?_

_The start of a new stage? _

_What is it? _

"Hoshi-chan?" I hear Honey-senpai.

"hey Hoshiyo?" I hear Tamaki.

The pain starts.

I fall to my knees still grabbing Kyoya's hand.

He kneels next to me, and talks.

I scream in pain.

I can't hear them. The room Goes black.

* * *

**Haruhi PoV**

Hoshiyo falls right after screaming in pain.

_No not this.._

_Not here._

Everyone rushes to her an Kyoya-senpai.

I snap back to reality.

"Don't crow her! She needs air! Is there somewhere I can put her?" I ask Tamaki-senpai who looks petrified.

Everyone is. They're scared. They haven't seen this as much as I have.

"Everyone!" I yell making them all look at me. "I need to take her to one of the seats."

"But Haruhi she should be taken to the nurse." says Hikaru looking scared at Hoshiyo.

"No. We can't take her there too risky." I say.

"Risky why?" asks Kaoru.

"It Just is! Kyoya-senpai take onee-chan to one of the large seats." I say.

He hesitates.

"Now!" I yell. He nods, and does as I say.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. Look for blankets she'll get cold soon." I say to them, and they nod.

"Mori-senpai. Honey-senpai. Bring towels, and cold water."

They soon leave the room. I move fast for a pen, and paper.

"Tamaki-senpai use a phone, and call this number." I scribble Sebastian's number."If a woman answers ask for Sebastian. When you hear him tell him Hoshiyo is sick, and to come here as soon as possible."

"Haruhi-" he asks worry all over him.

"There is no time senpai! Onee-chan needs him, and us to keep calm. Her life depends on it." i say to him.

He nods seriously grabs the paper, and his cell phone to start marking.

I run to Hoshiyo and Kyoya-senpai. He still looks in shock.

I touch his shoulder, and he looks at me. "What is happening to her?" he asks very quietly.

"I don't know!" I answer. "She's only gets like this after she's asleep. Even when it's in a changing stage."

He looks at me confused, but before anything is asked the twins, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai burst in with everything I asked.

I tell them to put it in a nearby table.

I leave Kyoya-senpai, and head to take a towel that i wet in cold water. I come back to where Hoshiyo is, and put it in her forehead.

"I called the Sebastian guy." says Tamaki-senpai as he and the other surround me. "Said he would be here in five. Haruhi what happened here? Why is Hoshiyo like this?" he asks in a low tone.

I look at all of them.

"I can't say what happened, or why she's like this until Sebastian gets here. Not only because I don't know what's going on exactly, but also because he would be able to explain everything better than i would." i say.

The doors burst open to reveal was wearing ripped jeans, red t-shirt, and tennis shoes.

I scans the room until he sees where we are.

"You have everything i need Kid?" He asks me, an I nod.

He soon start to work completely ignoring the host Club. After I while of checking vitals he stops, and looks at me.

"You can do it Sebastian. Kyoya-senpai already saw her eyes, and the others saw her hands glow." I tell him, and he nods in understanding.

His hands, and eyes glow making everyone but me gasp. He moves his hands over Hoshiyo's body, and freezes.

"Impossible." He says

"What?" we all ask.

The Host Club is ignored, and Sebastian looks at me wit shocked eyes. "The process... It's become faster." He whispers.

My eyes widen."But that isn't possible!" I say just as shocked.

"What is?" asks the Host Club.

I look at Sebastian, and he sigh. "There is a better way to fix this kid." He says looking at me for a reaction.

I glare t him.

He sighs again. "Fine."

He looks at the club. "Get some chairs gentlemen it's a long tale."

We were all seated in chairs close to where Hoshiyo was in case of anything. Even Renge came out saying as manager she couldn't miss anything.

"So let's start with this. Do you know that all, or well most of the rich parents at Ouran are part of a secret society?" asks Sebastian, making us all look at him confused."I'll take that as a no then, and before you ask yes all of your parents are in it except- Renge right?" she nods seriously. "What does the society do? Protect and provide for us. Who is us? Tengoku no Kodomo. In better words, Heavenly Children like me and Hoshiyo. The heavenly children were once angels that came to earth to protect humanity from demons back in the Feudal Era. Those angels, once they came down some privileges were taken. They were to never return to heaven, and they were to live short human lives. Though unlike humans they would never die of disease, or hunger. They would die of all age. There was of course a glitch in this. The angels didn't die per say. Their souls were reborn into a normal human, and the sickle will keep going forever.

The next question: Why is this happening to Hoshiyo? No one knows. All we know is that the stages are a test we receive from the angel souls inside us, or at least that's what we believe. Next question: Why are your parents involve? Because the have always have been. No one questions it. No one know. Some think it's pity, others think it's a dept, and others thin is because we bring prosperity in finance to those who help us. Which we do. Think of us as your personal luck charms." He finishes.

The Host Club members look at him in shock.

Kyoya-senpai recoverrs first. "You said the process was faster. You meant the process of the stages?" asks senapi.

Sebastian nods. "That's right. If I'm correct, and trust me I am. Hoshiyo will hit the last stage in five seconds." Sebastian says.

I stand up from my chair. "No! This isn't real! Onee-chan needs more time. Five minutes to figure out an answer for an angel! it isn't fair."

"Haruhi?"

I look at Tamaki-senpai's worried face.

"Life ain't fair little sis. It never is." he says quietly with a hand on my shoulder.

"Why are you so worried about this?" asks hikaru

"Yeah she just need to answer a question right? says Kaoru.

"You don't get it do you kids?" asks Sebastian."Hoshiyo doesn't answer correctly-"

"She never will wake up again." I finish with tears falling from my face. "She dies."

* * *

**A/N: Tan dan dan... Cliff hanger! what will happen next? why is JUdas suddenly bad? Find out next chapter! To my readers I hope you licked this chapter! I appreciate the reviews! Please review more give me your thoughts! Tell you what you guys get to decide what happens next chapter. Flashback dreams, Kyoya's reaction to the news, and will Hoshiyo live or die? R&R! See ya darlings next time!1**


	10. A Curse Marks the Beginning

**Hoshiyo PoV [Dream]**

_Shielo sheds tears as her friend dies before her. Hideki was an heir to the house of Katsuyori. He had been one of fer friends on earth. The one who looked after her when Judas was gone. But now, here he lay dead by the hand of a man-no a heavenly being he once called friend. Judas._

_"Why?" she asks kneeling over Hideki's body. Shielo looks up to him, "Why are you doing this Judas? Our friends? Our comrades? WHY DID YOU KILL THEM ALL?!" She yelled._

_I looked at the scene shocked. _Judas killed everyone here? _I think looking at all the corpse on the bloody floor in the castle. _What's going on?

_Judas grabs Shielo, and forces her to stand up in front of them. "You loved them all didn't you? You loved them more than me didn't you?" He asked insanely._

_Shielo didn't notice. "Judas I loved everyone you've killed, but you're wrong. I never loved you any less than I did them. I loved you all equally! I loved them, but I'm in love with you!" She yells at him through her tears. Judas slaps her._

_"Don't lie to me!" He yells back._

_Next thing I know Judas throws Shielo across the room crashing her to a wall using his energy. Shielo crashes making a horrible sound, and I wince. She makes efforts to stand, but Judas suddenly appears pushing her back down with his foot. Shielo opens her blue glowing eyes, and sends Judas flying through the castle's roof. She goes after him._

_I go after them. Where is this going?_

_Soon the both start to fight giving their all._

_"Jadas, please stop I don't want to fight you!" Shielo yells, but Judas ignores her. "JUDAS!"_

_After a while of fighting they both fall to the ground exhausted. Judas was gasping or air from Shielo's last attack, and Shielo was still bleeding badly injured from his._

_"Enough Judas! You have to stop this!" Shielo says teeth clenched._

_"N-no. T-today, w-we d-die. Y-you die." He said, and stood up suddenly. Unable to follow Shielo stays down. "I Judas, former Angel of Peace, now Fallen Angel of Vengeance curse all the beings from heaven to fall on earth. I curse them to die painfully as did the ones today. I curse them to never be shown kindness by humans again. I curse them to be stuck in a humans body, weak, and defenceless. Finally, I curse the Angel of Miracles Shielo to meet the same fate as the others, but most of all I curse her to never know peace or love again." After saying that Judas falls to the ground dead from injuries, and the sacrifice the curse took._

_Shielo and I looked at Judas corpse in shock. _A curse? The bastard cursed us? Why? What did we ever do? What did Shielo ever do? She loved him. She probably still does even after he became this.

_"A curse huh?" Mumbles Shielo smiling sadly. She crawled to her lovers body. "You were right Judas we will die today. together you and I. First though, I have something to do." Shielo gathers enough strength, and stands up again. "I Shielo, Angel of Miracles give the cursed ones a gift. Their own miracle. I will not stand to see my friends die like they have done today. Therefore, my last miracle consists on a test. Each cursed one will go thru it. If strong enough to pass it then the shall live. Lastly, a miracle to myself. In the future when I rise again, I will fight Judas Angel of Vengeance to__ break this curse he has inflicted." Once the words were said I watched amazed as Shielo was covered in light, and disappeared. No body. She banished._

_I stare. What now?_

_I'm answered by a wave of pain passing thru all my body._

* * *

**Kyoya POV**

We all stared in silence at what Haruhi had said. Hoshiyo is going to die? No! She can't!

"N-no way."said Hikaru.

"Senpai?" said Kaoru.

"Hoshi-chan is going to die?" Said Honey-senpai already crying. Mori-senpai stayed quiet, but his look spoke miles about his thoughts on the subject.

"Haruhi why didn't you guys tell us? Such a thing- Ho can you keep such a thing a secret?!" Says Tamaki as he grabs her by her shoulders.

"Because Hoshiyo would not let her." said the guy named Sebastian. We all look at him. He sighs. "What do you think? True we have rich families, and the governments protection but even so. Even with all the protection we are still being hunted." We look at him confused. "Take Hoshiyo and me for an example. Her parents were killed when her abilities started showing. Once she saw how they were killed she awakened at the age of four. For me I was 21 when it happened. A blessing from what some say. Then the lucky ones like Hinata Hanayami, did not see them get murdered, and was not spotted by assassins. Now that's lucky, then again her angel is luck." He says under his breath.

"What does that have to do with what we asked?" I ask annoyed. I need answers.

"Because Kyoya-senpai, if assassins spot you that, and don't kill you they hunt you. Family. Friends. Anything dear, and that can make easy bait." Haruhi explains.

"Was Hoshi-chan-"

"Yes." They both answer.

"We both were spotted. For me, it's been easy. I was an adult when they told me, but you try telling a four year old that not only her parents were killed, but she was being hunted by people with every intend to kill her or anyone she cares for." Sebastian said moving closer to Hoshiyo until he was in front of her. "She sure had it rough. You know, I have always wondered something about her. How can she smile so much when she been through hell."

"Wait you said her whole family would be hunted right?" Tamaki asks, and Sebastian nods. We look at Haruhi, and she smiles.

"I have seen assassins before, so yes they have hunted me, but it was only once." She replies looking at Hoshiyo kindly. "I don't remeber much of it. The voices are only whispers, but I remember waking up home safe sound with Onee-chan crying. Then when she saw me she hugged me tight, and just kept repeating she was sorry. After that I never saw an assassin, and dad never has seen one either."

Sebastian laughs at that, and we look at him. He was taking Hoshiyo's pulse. "If you ever see her fight like I have HAruhi you'll understand why you guys have never seen an assassin. Heh, those bastards most have known one more threat to those she loves would be the death of each and every one of them. Boy you should see her-"

"Aaaahhhh!"

Sebastian is interupted by Hoshiyo's scream. Before anyone reacts I run to her side. "Hoshiyo! Hoshiyo, hang on! You hear me! Please, hang on!" Tears fill my eyes. "Hoshiyo, don't die." I whisper to her. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and turn to see Tamakai's face. I look at my other friends who look at me with sadden looks.

Sebastian sighs, "It' starting." He whispers.

* * *

**Hoshiyo Pov [Dream]**

_The scene changes, and I'm in the familiar limbo looking place. I look around, and see Shielo looking at me with a smile. The pain was finally gone._

_'Hoshiyo, hello.' She says kindly._

Judas he-

_Her look saddens. 'Yes, Judas killed every creature from heaven to hurt me. I don't know why to this day. All I know is what you saw."_

Is this it? Is this the test? I ask her

_'No this is. Hoshiyo Fujioka, what is our mission?' She asks looking at me with glowing eyes. 'What is it that I want to achieve?"_

_My face remains emotionless like hers. _I will break the curse of the Tengoku no Kodomo, and I will save Judas soul because like you did I believe it's still there. I will do this because our mission is to be the miracle inside everyone. I learned this from my friends and family, that everyone has a small miracle just waiting to happen. _I respond._

_Shielo's face stays emotionless, but I know I answered correctly._

_'Hoshiyo Fujioka, you have..'_

* * *

**HAruhi PoV**

We waited seated near Hoshiyo as Sebastian set a small machine that marked her heart beats. It was like the hospital's one, but way smaller. I looked to see Kyoya-senpai, and the others look tense.

"Haruhi?"

I look at Tamaki-senpai's worried gaze. "Yes?"

"It's okay. I won't tell her you cried. You can cry now. Hoshiyo will never know."He says kneeling in front of me.

Before he could even say anything else I was in his arm weeping. _How long was I holding that?_ Tamaki-senpai held me tight. When the sound on the machine no longer was beeping I cried harder, and he held he tighter.

"Hoshiyo!" yelled Kyoya-senpai

_Onee-chan!_ I yelled inside my head.

* * *

**HI! Author speaking! What do you guys think of this chapter? Huh? Huh? I'm I killing you? HAhahahahahaha! Sorry woke up feeling evil today. Hehehehehehehe! So the decision will be shown tomorow will Hoshiyo die? Hehehehe next chapter coming soon! Ooh this one will be funny since the Host club will be visiting the Fujioka house! See you guys then! Don't forget to review once you are done!**


End file.
